Safe House
by kjs13
Summary: Steve is still worried about his old friend and gets a surprise when come home from work. This has spoilers from all Marvel movies and TV shows and some comics. This is a few things from Age of Ultron as well please use caution, I don't want to spoil thing if you have not seen them. This idea came to me after reading ReluctantSlashFan story "Harry Potter: A modern Day Therapist."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Steve walked into his small apartment, or it seemed small after staying at Stark tower. But he was happy to be back in his own place, the only reason he stayed at the tower was to help out with a mission, one that was only supposed to take a couple of days but needed up being over two weeks. He had almost not sleep during this that time and was ready for his bed. Of course the couch didn't look to bad ether and it was closer. Steve dropped his keys on the counter and kicked off his shoes, walking over to the couch and fell on it. It was not long before he was asleep, he had been too tired to notice the window.

When Steve woke up he found he had a blanket covering him, did he grab that in his sleep because he didn't remember a blanket on the couch? They only spare blankets he had was at the foot of his bed. Steve sat up and looked around, nothing was out of place and no windows were open. Weird, he got up and to make some coffee, he had grown used to having the morning cup even though the super soldier serum stopped the caffeine from working as it did on normal people.

He didn't have to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. today, so Steve decided read up on the news and then to draw. Looking through his pictures he had in his sketch book he saw all his memories. Some nights he could not sleep and so he would stay up and sketch, because of this most of the pictures he done had to deal with his time in the war. There were some he did while he was with the avengers, but there was not that many of them. After finding out Bucky was alive Steve didn't sleep well. He was worried about his friend, a friend that had always been there for him. Steve knew what happened to Bucky was not his fault but he still could not stop blaming himself. If he had reached just two inches farther Bucky could have had a normal life. But instead he was torched and forced to act like a killing machine.

Steve had spent a lot of time looking for Bucky but learned that Hydra didn't even know where he was, that had to mean that Bucky had broken free and was hiding until he was ready to face the world again. Steve knew that if Bucky was hiding Steve would never find him, even with S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark helping him. Bucky always knew how to hide and would stay that way until he was ready.

Steve stood up and rubbed his eyes, he didn't get days off that often so he always took advantage of that few he got. He would take a shower and then maybe another nap. Even after seventy years of sleep, the last two weeks with maybe two hours a night took its toll on him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Winter was coming fast, Steve thought as he watched the snow come down. It was hard to believe December was already here. Steve was worried, things at S.H.I.E.L.D were not going to well. hydra was keeping the teams on the move and covering their movements. Whoever was in charge of hydra now knew what they were doing. Fury thought that Steve show have all the answers, but Steve didn't where hydra was now, during the war it was easy to find them because there was always that one truck or moving party that forgot to cover their movements and would lead the Allies to the base. But hydra didn't have factories now and so tracking movements was harder, mostly because the movements were underground. The few people that Fury had in hydra were not much help as they were low officers and got almost no information.

Another worry Steve had was that the Winter Soldier still had not been seen, Steve had not seen him sense the whole thing in Washington and that that was almost two years ago. Steve was starting to lose hope, had hydra killed Bucky and Steve didn't know? Did Bucky brake his programing and then kill himself, heaven only knows what he was forced to do?

There was a knock on the door, Steve looked up from the report he was reading to see Fury walking into Steve's small office at S.H.I.E.D. "Have you had any luck?" Fury asked frowning.

"Sure lots of it, just not the good kind." Steve said throwing down the report. "Nothing, hydra is doing everything under ground and our people are ether getting killed during the operations or they know nothing."

Fury looked around the room with sad eyes, "I take it you have heard the news about Coulson's team."

Steve looked confused, "No, what happened."

"Hydra found them, they were moving S.S.R. files that Agent Peggy Carter had hid there. Well they got the last of the files and went to do another sweep through when they were attacked. Thankfully everyone made it out and is okay, but they are being followed and can't land. They will need to refuel soon and I can't get only one near them."

Steve rubbed his neck with his left hand, "Can Stark send up anything that would distracted hydra long enough to get Coulson's team back here, or to a safe house?"

Fury gave a half smile, "Stark is working on something, and I am sure that he will figure it out and activate that plan without telling him."

Steve smiled, "That is how he workers."

Fury nodded, "I also wanted to ask you if you had seen or heard anything about Barnes?"

Steve frowned and looked down at the desk.

"That is what I thought, darn, I was hoping. It has been a year and still no word or anything."

"I am starting to think the worst, we have no idea what he went through in hydra, and we may never see him again. He was always good at hiding. I keep hoping he is just trying to figure things out and will show up when he is ready, but I also know hydra and know that they most likely had a kill switch in that medal arm. I don't know if they would activate it or not, or try to find him and start over with him."

Fury leaned up against the wall, "Well, we may never know. I hope he is alive but you are right this is hydra we are talking about, and the Winter Soldier was passed between hydra and the Russians. We could really just a turn of luck right now, maybe we will get lucky."

Agent Hill walked in, "Sir, Stark and lunch a small plan. He thinks hydra might follow it and Coulson's team can make it back here on the amount of fuel they have."

Fury nodded, "Well, we were right Stark went ahead." Steve smiled and turned back to the report on his desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve knew it was dumb to walk home in the snow, but the kid in him enjoyed it. His whole childhood he had to play it safe so he didn't end up sick and that meant a lot of winters in doors and no building snow men or joining the kids for a snowball fight. However, today he keep getting this feeling he was being followed. Maybe it was because of the talk he had with Fury and the small chance that Stark's plan didn't work. Coulson's team made it back safe and Steve helped unload all the S.S.R. boxes. It was hard to look at the writing on the files most of it was Peggy's. Steve really missed her, she passed away a few weeks ago. Sharon had arranged a nice funeral, Steve was sad that there was no military there, Peggy was in the military after all. S.H.E.I.L.D. instead did a salute to her, she had been a founder and director.

After a long walk, Steve reached his apartment build and started up the stairs. He was sad not to have Sharon as a neighbor anymore but she was C.I.A. now and was hardly ever seen. Steve was thankful for the few days he got to spend with her after Peggy died, it made those day easier for the both of them. Walking into his apartment Steve dropped his keys and thought about what to make some dinner. After the cold walk home he had decide on soup and maybe a beer, but the kid in him was thinking about hot chocolate. However, he noticed the window in the living room was opened and the whole apartment was freezing. He didn't leave a window open this morning.

Steve reached for his shield that was leading on the wall and slowly walked around the corner. He looked slowly around at each item, nothing was out of place, wait, was that the blanket from his bed? Steve moved closer to the blanket on the floor, as he picked it up he saw a metal arm, and a body.

"Bucky?" Steve dropped his shield and moved closer to the mass on the floor. "Bucky can you hear me?" Steve turned Bucky over and looked at his face, his heart sank as he saw blood covering it.

"Steve?" his voice was hushed and sounded like it hurt to talk. "I left the window open, sorry I was so cold."

Steve got up and closed the window, and moved back to his friend, "What happened you look like you had the crap beat out of you."

Bucky gave a half smile, "No, I fell down some stairs trying to find a place to sleep, when I noticed that I was attacking to much attention and people wanted to take me to the hospital I knew I needed to get some place safe."

Steve smiled and helped Bucky to the couch, "Let me get you some warm water you are freezing, it is a miracle you don't have frost bit." Steve ran to the kitchen and ran warm water over a wash cloth and came back to his friend, "Here put this on the back of your neck. It will help warm you up." Bucky let Steve wrap the cloth around the back of his neck, but seems tense.

"How did you know where to come?" Steve finally asked after he was color coming back to Bucky's face, after seeing that Steve began using the cloth to wash the blood of Bucky's face.

Bucky smiled, "This is not my first time here Steve."

Steve looked at his friend, "You have been the one following me?" Bucky nodded, "and here I thought hydra had found me."

Bucky half laughed, "Almost, they have come close but I kept them away. Any time I could I would open your window and sleep here. I wasn't ready for you to know I was here but I needed a place to sleep and figured you wouldn't mind."

"And you were right. You always have a place here." Steve smiled and looked at his friend more closely, Bucky was getting thin, and he had not eaten much of anything for a long time. "Now that you are going to freeze to death, how about some soup and hot chocolate?"


	4. Chapter 4

That night was the best sleep Steve had gotten sense finding out who the Winter Soldier was. Steve had slept on the floor to stay close to Bucky, Bucky had said he was fine and that Steve should go to his bed. Steve couldn't he tried but as he laid down he kept listening for Bucky, scared that this was a dream and that Bucky would be gone when he woke up.

Sitting up Steve saw that Bucky was still there, but looked a little worst then he did last night. His face was covered in a bruise and his right hand was clenched as if he was in pain. "Bucky?"

His friends eyes opened a little, Steve could see pain as clear as day in them. "What is wrong?" Bucky shook his head. "Lair, everything about you screams that you're in pain,"

Bucky finally sat up and Steve could see holes in friends jacket, they looked like bullet holes, "You were shot, how long ago?"

"Two days ago, I was headed underground when hydra found me." It sounded like he could barely talk, "I guess when I fell last night I must have created more damage than I thought."

"You need medical help," Bucky looked like he was about to argue, Steve just led up his hand, "Stop, I know some people that already know about you and will help you without giving you a hard time." Steve ran to his phone and called S.H.I.E.L.D. "Captain Rogers for Director Fury please." There was a few minutes pause.

"Captain, is everything okay?" Fury asked, his voice was stressed.

"Yes and no. Our talk yesterday, he came to my apartment and needs medical attention."

"Can you bring him here?"

"I do not think that wise, he is not trusting anyone but me right now."

Fury was quite for a moment, "Agent Simms and Agent Trip are here. They will be on their way shortly."

"Thank you." The line went dead.

Steve turned back to Bucky, "Fury that was a man they ordered to kill, they said he was dead," The fear is Bucky's eyes kept growing.

"Buck, relax, Fury is always five steps ahead. He knew there were people hunting him down and so he had to make it look successful. He is now in charge again and has been helping keep an eye out for you."

Bucky did not relax, "So what are you going to do?"

"What you have always done for me, I am going to help you Buck, but I know you will not trust easy after everything you have been through. That is why there are two agents coming here. Agents Simms is good at medical in the field and Fury is asked Trip to come with her, they are both on Agent Coulson's team."

"So I can stay here and this agent will fix me here?"

"Hopefully but you may have to come to the base if that injuries are more then she can do here. Buck you can trust them, I hope you can see that for yourself. They will not harm you, I know Agent Simms's is one of the sweets people in S.H.I.E.L.D."

Bucky still looked uncomfortable with the idea but the pain was really getting to him. "Buck, I am not going to leave you. I will always be here." Bucky relaxed a little.

"What about if we have to go to the base, will you stay with me there too?"

"Yes, the way I will leave is if Fury needs me to leave. I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

"Agent Simmons" Fury said walking up behind her.

"Director, what can I do for you?"

"I need you and Trip to go to Captain Rogers place. There is someone that needs medical attention but is not trusting. I need you to make sure he gets the medical attention he needs."

"What is wrong with him?"

"I am not sure Rogers didn't say. But be ready for anything. This man is being tracked by hydra and they want him back, bad."

Trip was bouncing in his seat, Simmons looked over at him, "Would you sit still?"

"Come on, you can't tell you are not excited, we are going to see Captain America."

"I know but someone is hurt and I need to focus on that."

"You would this excited if your granddad was a Howling Commando." Trip smiled.

Simmons nodded, "Yes, I guess I would be. But remember we don't know how bad this man is hurt and Captain Rogers has medical skills for in the field, his mother was a nurse and he was a soldier so it has to be bad if he wants someone to come in and help."

"Bucky, you need to sit still, we don't know how bad the wound is and I can't help you if you keep jumping up every time I move your jacket. You need to take it off. You know, normally when I would say there was a woman coming over your shirt was off faster than I could blink."

Bucky stopped and looked at Steve, "Well, they were all beautiful women, and we were fighting over Peggy."

Steve glared at Bucky playfully, "We were not fighting over her, and she would have shot us both if she felt like it." Both men smiled at the memories they shared with Peggy, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Captain Rogers, I am Agent Simmons."

Steve moved to the door, in the corner of his eye he saw Bucky reach down at one of the hand guns he had. "Agent Simmons and Agent Triplet I assume. Come in."

Both agents moved through the door and saw Bucky his hand on his gun, "Bucky this is Agents Simmons and Triplet they are only her to help. I promise."

Bucky slowly moved his hand away from his gun, "Sorry but I don't trust anyone but Steve."

"That is okay, but it looks like you have been shot, if you will let me I want to help you." Simmons said moving closer to him slowly.

Steve moved next to Bucky, "Okay, Steve help me, I can't get this stupid jacket off alone."

Simmons looked at her work, she was glad to see it was not much more than a flesh wound. There was a few broken ribs but it wasn't from the gun shot. It looked like he fell onto some object that was unleveled. "Did you fall?" She finally asked Bucky.

"Yeah, last night I found some ice and fell down some stairs." Bucky said almost embarrassed.

Trip laughed, "Sounds like something you would do Jemma." She glared at him.

"You just think you're so funny."

"Yep, you have to admit I am better a jokes then Coulson."

"Okay I will give you that one."

Steve smiled, at the memory were he first met Coulson, "Coulson is good man just a little strange."

Bucky looked up, "Who is he?"

"Our team leader, Captain I had forgot you had met him. He is always talking about how Fury destroyed his trading cards."

Steve laughed, "He seemed very proud of them. How are your coming Agent Simmons?"

"Almost done. There wasn't too much damage from the gunshot wounds they looked like they are about healed but the fall you took cracked some ribs. I can leave some pain killers other than that I am done." Bucky looked at his side, she had closed the wound and was wrapping the whole middle of his body with a white cloth that made it kind of hard to move. Bucky wasn't to found of this, Simmons noticed this, "This cloth is to help keep the ribs from moving too much. That will also help with the pain."

"Thank you both for coming, and helping out." Steve said standing up.

"It is not a problem, Fury also wanted us to tell you that he wants a full report ASAP and for us to give you these files." Trip said handing over a small pile. "These were found at the S.S.R. base yesterday and Fury thought you would want to read them."

Steve took the folders and nodded. "Fury will have a report emailed to him, as soon as I can type it."

Agent Simmons closed her field case, "Okay Trip we are needed back on the Bus. You are to help Coulson with the files from yesterday." Trip smiled at her, "yes and I am so excited about going through files, when we have no idea what we are looking for."

They both walked to the door and left. Bucky stood up, "Okay I am not going to lie, and they are neat. Although, he kept looking at you like he didn't believe you were really standing there."

"He is Gabe Jones grandson."


	6. Chapter 6

After the two agents left, Bucky took one of the pain killers, he didn't know how long it would last in his system thanks to whatever Zola did to him. After Bucky started to relax Steve went to take a shower, Bucky thought about leaving and letting his friend, he had not planned on staying, just needed some place warm to sleep. But as he looked around Steve's apartment he noticed that there was nothing personal about his decorations. There was a decent music collection but Steve always loved music, the shield was in the hallway were it could easily be grabbed, and Bucky knew from watching Steve that it went in the bedroom with Steve. But there was no pictures, the whole space lacked a homey feeling to it.

Bucky walked around, how did he not see that? Steve wasn't moving on at all, he was stuck caught in two worlds, just like Bucky was. As Bucky walked past the kitchen and dinner area he noticed that the table was covered in papers. Some of the files the agents had just left, there was also new papers piles up. Bucky sat down at looked at a few. One paper from a few weeks ago caught Bucky's eye, the paper had been folded back to the death notices, one name stood out to Bucky, Peggy Carter. For some reason this felt like a huge blow, a few weeks ago Bucky had notice a young woman coming home with Steve and they would talk, he had notice the woman would be crying and Steve would comfort her, but he thought that it had to deal with Steve's work, or that Steve was actually moving past Peggy and found himself a girl. Bucky never stayed to watch Steve when he saw the girl with him, he didn't want to watch in chance things got romantic. After reading the article Bucky figured that the woman was Sharon Carter, Peggy's niece and only living relative.

Bucky looked out the window, he had been caught in his pain and longing for his friend that he didn't notice that Steve was hurting too. If Bucky had known then he would have let Steve know that he was watching him. There were several nights when Steve was gone that Bucky would open a window and sleep on Steve's couch. Of course about a week ago, Steve came home shortly after Bucky had come through the window. That night Steve collapsed on the couch, Bucky had watched him for a long time, before getting a blanket off Steve's bed, Bucky didn't know why but he could leave that night so he had slept on the floor behind the couch and left before Steve got up that next morning. Looking back Bucky should have noticed everything that was missing. Only one spare blanket, and it was on the bed? Why had he missed all of the signs?

"Oh James you are so dumb and blind." he mumbled to himself.

Steve walked into the kitchen at that moment, "Are you hungry?" Bucky jumped, he had not heard Steve come in.

"What...oh yeah I guess."

Steve watched his friend, and noticed that paper Bucky was reading. "She never knew you were alive did she?"

Bucky shook his head, "I don't know why I am surprised to hear she passed, and the war was so long ago."

"She was strong even the last couple years."

"The woman that was staying here a few weeks ago, was that her niece?"

"Yeah, Sharon, she is a sweet girl." Steve half smiled remembering the time he asked Sharon if she wanted to do her laundry at his place. There must have been something about Carter women. "So soup or do you want me to order something?"

Bucky thought about it, "Soup would be best I think. I haven't exactly been eating the best lately."

Steve nodded as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out the left over soup from the night before. He had noticed that Bucky had lost weight sense the last time he saw him. "Okay, then tonight we will order pizza."

Bucky nodded, "Hey Steve, why is our apartment so empty?"

Steve turned and looked around his apartment, "I guess it is. I never really thought about it."

"You're still stuck in the war too, aren't you?"

Steve set the soup down, his eyes were sad and almost hunted. "Yeah, I know. Everyone tells me I need to move on but... well, I know understand how it feels. Having to start over and not sure how everything works." Bucky smiled and nodded, he had an idea where he fit into Steve's life now.

"You are part of the avengers now aren't you?"

"Yep...I miss the invaders."

"Why the avengers have more power than we ever had."

"True but the avengers are broken a lot. Stark thinks just because he can build something that he is going to never stops to thinks about if he should. Banner works right next to him. Clint and Natasha work together the most and have past together. Thor well he is not here most of the time. Other than when we are fighting I really don't fit in. With the invaders we all worked together no one was left out, on or off the battle field we were a true team."

Bucky smiled, there it was, Steve still needed his friend and Bucky desperately still needed him. With that the two friends sat down and ate soup and made jokes about their old commandos and drank to their memories, never mind it was only one in the afternoon.


	7. Chapter 7

Fury opened his email. Captain Rogers had sent a full report of the Winter Soldier and how things went this morning. Fury read through the message, looks like Barnes was spying on his old friend and after he got hurt he knew where to go. So Barnes broke his Russian programing so now the question is Barnes going to be helpful to S.H.I.E.L.D. or was he going to be a problem? If Fury even tried to shut Barnes down he would have the captain on his back, and that thought made Fury nervous, Steve Rogers was a good guy but from the S.S.R. files Fury knew better than to mess with the people close to him.

So Barnes was shot, who would be dumb enough to shot the Winter Soldier? Most likely hydra, but A.I.M. was out there too and still active. Would they be after him? Fury grabbed his phone, "Hill, I want some agents around Captain Rogers place, I think the Winter Soldier might draw some unwanted people there."

"Steve, what is wrong with your shield?"

"Nothing is wrong with it, why"

"Maybe because it looks like it has a huge crack down the middle of it? Did someone brake it? Oh god, did I brake your shield?"

Steve took the shield from Bucky, "No, you did not break it. Something more evil did." Bucky looked confused, "About a year ago Stark made a new A.I. called Ultron, well Ultron was based off the human mind, and well he saw the human race as corrupt and tried to end it. My shield didn't stand a chance against him. The Black Panther, well the vibrainum in my shield came from his country and he was able to repair the damage, I just haven't re painted it yet."

"Sense humans are still alive, I assume you stopped him."

"Yeah, we did but things got bad. Thor has not been back to Earth sense the whole thing happened, and Stark well... I hope he learned his lesson and will start asking himself if he should do something rather than just making things because he can."

"This would be Anthony Stark, Howard's son?" Bucky asked looking sad.

"Yeah, he is a lot like Howard. What is wrong?" Bucky had got up and walked to the window.

"I didn't kill Howard but I helped set the stage for his death. Zola thought that it was too early to put me up against someone I had known. I am part responsible for Howard's death. Heaven only knows what Anthony would be like if I hadn't been a part of that plan."

"Hydra would still have killed him, Buck. He got too close to their secret."

There was a knock on the door, "Wow, I have never had this many people over in one day." Steve said slowly walking to the door. To his surprise it was Natasha. "I am surprised you didn't come in the window." Steve said as he opened the door.

"I thought about it but decided to act human." She smiled and have him a half hug. "Fury sent me over, I thought I would let you know he has activated the bugs in your walls, and also placed agents everywhere in the building."

"What does he think is going to happen?"

"I don't know but I think he is scared that hydra is following your guest."

Bucky walked around the corner, he looked confused he was studying Natasha, "The Black Widow? You work for S.H.I.E.D. now?"

"Yes, James, after what I saw them do to you I could not stay."

Steve looked from one to the other, "I am missing something here, and how do you two know each other?"

"I wasn't totally honest with you Steve. When I worked for the K.G.B. I was trained by the Winter Soldier."

"She was first and only person to act as if I was still human. The Russian leaders didn't like that, so I got my memory wiped and sent back to my frozen sleep." Bucky finished.

"There was always rumors about who you really were but I could never confirm it. The Red Room Train was the same branch that found James, while training me they had us do missions together, but he started to remember. Steve, I was too embarrassed to tell that part." She looked up sheepishly. "I am sorry."

Bucky looked down and smiled, "Things got a little romantic."

Steve smiled at Natasha, "You think I am angry with you?" She nodded, "Why would I be. Buck always had an eye for women, I doubt that whatever they did to him would change that." Steve shared a look with Bucky.

"You are never going to let go that I hit on Peggy are you?"

"You tried, she shut you down. But look on the bright side, she didn't try to shoot you."


	8. Chapter 8

Bucky woke up to the sun shining through the bedroom window. The warmed felt good on his face, it had been a long time sense Bucky could just sit back and feel the sun. Last night had been a rough night, after seeing Natalia memories started to come back, some of them Bucky really didn't want to remember. While Steve had gone to get the pizza Bucky started to have flash backs that were broken, he never got the full memory just pieces. That had been the reason he had stated away so long, he had to get use to flashes of memories and the emotional toll it took on him. Steve had come home shortly after the memories started and talked Bucky down, listening to Steve the memories were not so painful and Steve had helped Bucky guide his way through them to make it back to present moment.

After they had eaten Bucky took a shower to help calm his self. Steve had made him eat, though Bucky really didn't want anything. After the shower Bucky was going to sleep on the couch but Steve made him sleep on the bed. Feeling bad Bucky tried to fight, but Steve saw it coming and informed Bucky that they would sleep like they did in the military, The same bed but their backs together, this comforted Bucky just because it was a symbol have having each other back. There was nothing romantic about it, just two brothers looking out for each other.

Bucky looked over his shoulder, Steve was still asleep. He thought back to how easily Steve had got him to calm down and move through the memories, it almost made Bucky wish that he had come to Steve sooner, rather than trying to do it on his own for the last year. Bucky slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake Steve. Maybe he should made breakfast, he saw some eggs in the refrigerator. Looking thought the kitchen Bucky came to the conclusion that Steve did not eat at home very much. No wander he order pizza last night, other than eggs, bacon, and a few hamburger packs Steve had almost nothing in his apartment. Bucky shook his head, he knew if Steve didn't eat enough protein he got headaches. That was the side effect of the super soldier serum, Steve body burned protein faster than most. Of course only Bucky and the heads of the S.S.R. knew this.

So eggs, and bacon it was, now he only had to find the proper cooking equipment. Once he found the pan that he needed he started cooking the bacon, as they sizzled in the pan Bucky turned to the coffee maker. Thankfully Steve had a older model that Bucky understood, all he had to find was the coffee and the filters, which of course were in the last cabinets he looked.

Steve woke up to and empty bed, and for some reason he knew that was wrong, someone was supposed to be there, Sharon, no, Bucky. Did he leave, was last night's memories to painful and he left? Steve was about to jump out of bed and start a man hunt but then the smell of bacon hit him. Steve walked toward the kitchen, he stood there watching Bucky for a while. Bucky was better with a lot of the 21st century stuff the Steve was. It took Steve a week just to learn how to make the coffee, and here Bucky had coffee made and half a thing of bacon cooked.

"You are better at this then I was, my first few weeks back." Steve finally said.

Bucky jumped a foot in the air, he had not heard Steve come in. "God Steve you just scared that crap out of me. You better be thankful I didn't have any of my weapons on me."

"You have a gun attached to you hip...and I am sorry I forget you are jumpy."

Bucky looked down at his hip, he didn't remember putting that on. His shoulders dropped, why couldn't he just be Bucky again? He missed his time before the war, going out for drinks and flirting with the girls without a worry. Now he so jumpy that putting a gun was such a natural movement he didn't even remember doing it.

"I wish things would back to normal, I want to be back at our apartment before the war." Bucky said finally.

Steve walked over to his friend, "Me too Buck."

Breakfast went smoothly, no weapons were drawn. Bucky just asked Steve to bring him up to date about S.H.I.E.L.D. He was overjoyed that Fury had outsmarted him. S.H.I.E.L.D. sounded like it was going well after being shut down by Steve and Natalia. This Agent Coulson was director why Fury was on the hint for hydra and Coulson had done all the reboot work. From the way Steve talked about Coulson Bucky could tell Steve had a lot if respect for him. After the event with Ultron, Fury stepped back up, this is when the avengers learned that Coulson was alive.

"So Fury used Coulson's death to being the avengers together." Bucky stated, he was shocked to hear the Steve and Tony didn't work well together at first, Howard and Steve could always set things aside and make a team.

"Yep, but he really did dye but Fury found a way to bring him back. We don't know the details and Coulson doesn't want to talk about it."

Bucky sat back sounded like something Zola would do. "So what happened to Red Skull?"

Steve frowned, "I don't really know. The tesseract did something to him. I always thought he was dead but now everything I know about the tesseract I think it just transported him somewhere."

Bucky thought about this, "I never heard anything about him all my time at hydra."

"None of our under cover people have ether. But I still think he will come back somehow." Bucky nodded, he didn't doubt that skull would at least try.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week sense the Winter Soldier showed up at Captain Rogers's apartment. Fury had let Rogers that the week off but today he wanted Barnes brought in. He needed Intel and with any luck Barnes will know some if that information. Coulson had found out a decent amount while director but now it was time to get dirty. Now he just had to wait for Rogers and Barnes to get here. They should be at base any time.

As it was Bucky and Steve had just pulled up. "Why does he want to talk to me?"

Steve turned the car off and unlucky himself, "He just wants any information you can give him. I know this will be hard on you but S.H.I.E.L.D is still getting is for back through the door, and Fury thinks you can help."

Bucky looked at the base in front of them, it was huge, S.H.I.E.L.D was doing really well if they got their main base back already. "And they won't hold me here right? When we are done I can come back to your apartment?"

Steve smiled, "Yes," This last week Steve got to see how nervous Bucky was now. Bucky had never been this skittish and unsecure in his life. Watching this made Steve's anger with hydra grow even more.

Natalia meet Steve and Bucky at the door, she gave both guy a hug and led them through the door. She had been at Steve's place after work, she was glad Bucky was free and wanted to help him in any way she could. When they got close to Fury's office, Natalia showed Steve into a room next door. "Bucky, Fury wants to talk to you alone. But Steve and I will be right outside. He knows some of the questions he is going to ask you may not want Steve to hear the answer too." With that she walked into Fury's office.

Bucky was shocked, the office was so light. There was so many windows, and around there was a screen behind them. Fury had a chair set up for Bucky.

"Sargent Barnes, glade to see you made it." Fury was a tall black guy, Bucky was kind of shocked, and he had never seen Fury. Fury nodded to the chair in front of the desk. "Natasha, you're dismissed." Natalia gave Bucky a hug and felt the room.

"You left a lasting impact on her." Fury said sitting down, Bucky made his way to the other chair and sat down.

"I think it went both ways, sir." Bucky smiled.

Fury nodded, "Well, I hope you are not too freaked out, I wanted to meet with just you to make things easier. I know Steve thinks the world of you so I wanted to give you the chance to talk without him here. I know hydra is not the best boss and makes you do think you would never do." Bucky thought back to the fight with Steve in Washington and nodded. He would have never shot Steve normally. "So I really need any information you can give me. S.H.I.E.L.D is not even sure who the head of hydra is."

Bucky thought back, "I am not sure, I know Rinehart is in charge over here. Price let that slip one time."

"Yes, he is now known as Whitehall."

"Okay," Bucky kept thinking, hydra really didn't let him know much. "Hydra did keep me in the dark, some of the things I know are from so long back that everyone who was involved is dead. They are cases that was with the Russians."

"If you started with Russia how you did end up in hydra?"

Bucky sighed, "The Winter Soldier was created by Zola and Russia. Therefore was passed to how every was in need of their asset. While hydra was planning a reboot, I was given to Russia that is when I trained Natalia. After you found Steve they both stopped using me. I don't know if they thought I would recognize him or if you would send him after me."

Fury frowned, "I had no reason too, and Captain Rogers had a hard time his first year back. So, you that Rinehart was in charge over here, so overseas there is someone else in charge?"

"Yes, but I can't think of who at the moment. Most of what I know is just because I was listening around me the few times I was out of that stubbed tube."

Fury nodded, "I figured that, but anything you can give us is help. Another I need to talk to you about is your arm. I want Tony Stark to take a look at it. It is just for safety reasons."

"Okay, but I need you to know, while I was not the one to kill Howard Stark, Zola had me do all the planning."

Fury looked at Bucky, "What do you mean by that?"

"Zola would sit down and ask me questions. Question that dealt with planning deaths so that they would look like accidents. With Howard there was someone that tampered with his car. I don't remember all the details sense I have been wiped so many times."

"Howard was a good friend, not the best father, you might pick up on that when you meet Tony." Fury reached in his desk and pulled out a notebook. "I want you to write down anything you can remember, names, dates, or any other information. Keep this on you for time your start to remember."

Bucky took the notebook. "Of course, there are times I can't tell if it was hydra or S.S.R. My memories are really broken never coming in complete but Steve has been helping me with this. It is getting easier to tell which is which. So some of the things I write down may not be hydra or Russian."

Fury nodded, "Understood."

Bucky was looking out the window, he knew who the head of hydra was but why could he..."Von Strucker".

"What?" Fury asked.

"Von Strucker that is who the head of hydra is."

Fury watched Bucky, "Are you sure? Didn't he serve next to Red Skull?"

"Yes, I don't know how he is alive, but I know several member were talk about him. The language they used was present not past."

Fury nodded, "Okay, I will have people look into it. But for now let's have Stark look at you." Fury and Bucky made their way to where Steve and Natalia were.

"Come on cap, did you even call her?"

"What is it with you and my live life Tasha?"

"Used want to see you starting to live again. And a guy that kisses like you should not be single."

Fury walked in the door looking from one to the other. "Okay I am going to act like I didn't hear that. Stark is waiting downstairs, he is expecting you three."

Bucky was looking at Steve, why had he kissed Natalia, as far has Bucky knew Steve had never kissed Peggy. Steve stood up, "Well the sooner we see him the sooner we can head home."

Natalia stood up and walked to the door, "I mean it Steve you should call her."

"Thanks Tasha." Steve glared at her as she left the room. "Come on Buck, Tony is not much like his father, this could take a few hours."

Bucky didn't move, "What was Natalia talking about?"

"She has taken to trying to get me back into the dating world. Before the whole hydra coming out party, there was a nurse living across from me. Well that nurse ended up being Sharon, Natasha doesn't know that Sharon and I are getting close." Steve opened the door and started thought it. Bucky caught up.

"Why did you kiss her?"

Steve laughed realizing that Bucky was getting jealous, "Don't worry, it was her that kissed me and it was to blend in so hydra wouldn't recognize us. It was also really awkward. She really is not my type."

Bucky looked at his friend feeling dumb now and wanted to change the topic, "So what is Tony going to do to my arm?"

"Um...I am not totally sure, he will want to test it, make sure there is no kill switch, and some other things."

They walked in silence for a while, Bucky could not believe how big this place was, how did they rebuild so fast? "Wasn't S.H.I.E.D. destroyed?"

"HQ yes, this was a S.S.R. base. We have been using the old bases. This one is noticeable but most of the bases are hidden. Peggy built most of them."

They had made their way to the lab. Bucky was starting to feel really nervous about this, last time he was in a lab things did go to well for him. There was two men in the lab, both looked up as Steve and Bucky entered. "Finally Cap, we have been waiting for ever." one with a goatee wined.

"Shut up Tony we have only been here a hour." the other stated, he was quiet and Bucky immediately felt calm from this man presents.

"Tony, Dr. Banner, This is Sargent James Barnes." Steve motioned to Bucky.

"Finally well I am Tony Stark. So let me see what we are dealing with here." Tony moved to Bucky and grabbed Bucky's left arm and started examine it. Bucky was fighting his self-defense instants, he had not expected Tony to rush after him and now Bucky just wanted to punch him. So Bucky decided to place a trick and let his left arm fall into Tony's hands.

Tony jumped back with the arm, Steve hid a smile as Bucky did the same thing to him a few days ago, "What the hell!" Tony

"Sorry my self-defense want to kick in so thought I would just let you take it." Bucky smiled.

Tony's eye lit up, "Can you still control it?" Bucky nodded, this feature had come in handy many times. Tony looked like a kid in a candy store. "Oh what least can it do?"


	10. Chapter 10

Tony spent all afternoon looking at Bucky's arm. He found no kill switch but Bucky knew they didn't need one. His Russian handlers had keywords that would put Bucky in a coma like state. There also was no GPS tracking, Bucky was a little shocked at this as his handlers always knew where to find him.

"Okay, so I want to make a few changes to this, that way you can get through metal detectors. I think it would make your life easier, if you wanted too we could make it blend in easier too."

Bucky laughed, "Going through metal detectors would be nice. Don't worry about trying to blend in."

Tony looked shocked, "You really don't want me to color it or add a flesh covering?"

"The flash covering would just come off and coloring doesn't stay, I have already tried. Only that red star stays, I am not sure how."

Tony nodded, "Okay, I will start programs it will take me a few days,"

Bucky walked over to where his arm was sitting, "I can take it though right?"

"Yes, I have some metal that is a close enough match to what you have to test on. Banner, do you see anything you need to talk to him about?"

Dr. Banner was looking over some details on the computer, "Um... Sargent Barnes did you know they put probes in your brain?"

Bucky didn't know about them but wasn't suppressed, it explained the keywords situation. "No, I didn't but it explains a lot."

Steve was looking over Dr. Banner's shoulder at the information on the computer, "Is there any way to remove them?"

Dr. Banner shook his head, "No, but they look inactive so we must try to keep them that way. I am assuming there were keywords or phrases they would use."

"There was, I don't know what they were." Bucky said replacing his arm.

Tony walked over to the computer, "After we deal with his arm, I can do some probing to see if we can kept them disabled permanently."

Steve nodded, "Okay, but let's get his arm done, and then make sure the probing you do is safe. The last thing we need you to do is activate them."

Bucky was ready to go, he was not okay with large amounts of people and was done with people poking at him. Steve knew this and saw the signs about an hour ago. "Well, if you two are done, Bucky and I are both ready to get home."

"Yea, I will call you when I am done with the upgrade." Tony said already busy at the computer. Steve and Bucky made their way out and back to the car.

Dr. Banner watched them leave, "You know when we were kids they always told us how close Captain America and Bucky Barnes were but seeing how much they act like brothers is still shocking, they have been a part of over seventy years and still act like they always did."

Tony nodded still looking at the computer, "My dad always talked about them. When Barnes died, Steve really didn't take it well. So it is not shocking,"

Bucky fell on the couch, Steve went to pick up some dinner, he knew Bucky wanted some alone time. It had taken Steve a long time to talk Bucky into going to see Fury. They had put it off for days as Bucky didn't want to get trapped in another cage, he was finally free. Things had gone better then Bucky thought they would. Fury most have known that Bucky didn't remember too much, and was thankful for any information they did not already have. Tony Stark just seemed to think of Bucky has a new challenge and wanted to outdo the technology that was in him. Bucky was not going to lie, he liked Dr. Banner, and he seemed a lot like Steve, uncomfortable in his own skin. He would have to ask Steve more information on Banner, but for now the couch was really comfortable and Bucky was happy for a nap, once upon a time Bucky loved being social but right now it took its toll on him.

Steve walked into the apartment about half an hour late. He always seemed to think that Bucky would be gone when he got back, but he was always there. At last Bucky had found a safe house, somewhere he didn't have to worry. That is why Steve did not tell him how many S.H.I.E.L.D agents were looking out for them right now. Fury is thinking that hydra is going to make their move soon, and he wants Steve to be ready. While Bucky didn't remember much, the probes in his brain worried Steve, could hydra still control Bucky and S.H.I.E.L.D not know, or would Steve see the small details that would tell him Bucky was again the Winter Soldier?

Steve took the Chinese to the kitchen, he let Bucky sleep. Looking that the files the Agents Triplet and Agents Simms brought him, Steve understood how far back the Winter Soldier story went. It seems that Peggy had several reports on him, these were the files that the two agents had brought to Steve. While Steve knew that Fury wanted his opinion on the files, Steve did not want Bucky to know they were about his time with the Russians and hydra. Bucky remember everything he did as the Winter Soldier, Steve could often hear Bucky talking in his sleep sometimes in English and sometimes in Russian or German. The things they did to him and made him do still hunted Bucky, Steve knew there was little he could do to help his friend, Bucky was strong enough that he would make it through.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Bucky stumbled into the kitchen.

"You looked to peaceful." Steve said looking at his phone, as it lights flashed at him. He had not heard the dumb things go off, at least it was only a text.

"You got a mission?" Bucky asked.

Steve laughed at the message, "No, it is Sharon Cater. She is in town and wants to come talk."

Bucky smiled playfully, "Do I need to disappear for a night?"

"No," Steve blushed, which just make Bucky laugh.

"I am so glad you never change. So is she coming over?"

Steve looked down at his phone, she wasn't going to be in town long, it was be nice to see how Sharon and Bucky got along. "You wouldn't mind?"

Bucky laughed, "I have so many stories to tell her, and it would nice to meet her."

Steve sent a message back to Sharon let her know she was welcome and that Bucky was staying with him.

As the friends had dinner, Steve's phone kept signaling him that he had a test message.

"So what happened to calling people?" Bucky asked, remembering how talking one a phone was just a big deal with then were kids.

"Now people text, I won't lie, it took some time to get use too. But it is easier sometimes."

Bucky grabbed Steve's phone and looked at it, "My handlers always seemed to have one of these, some had deals of the eagle of S.H.I.E.D on them. Of course I didn't know what S.H.I.E.D was at the time."

"Almost everyone has them now, even kids, which to be honest is really bothering. These phones can get on the internet and there is a lot of sketching thing on there. While it is nice for getting information, you can get more than you bargained for." Steve's phone vibrated again.

"When is she coming?" Bucky asked, he really did want to actually meet her. He had seen her through windows when she was staying with Steve but he wanted to see if she was anything like her aunt.

"She should be here tomorrow evening, I do wonder why she is in town, and she works for the Washington D.C. office. After S.H.I.E.D fell, she worked for the C.I.A. but now is kind of a go between the two groups."

"That has to be nice, but I bet she gets really stressed."

Steve nodded as he got up and threw his empty food box away. "I usually get a call once a week about her wanting to hurt someone."

"Why does no one know that you two are together?"

"Think about it. Everyone knows who I am. I can't put people I care about in danger by letting other know that I do have relationships. I can't have that dream of a family. I think I gave that up as soon as I said yes to the super soldier program."

Bucky frowned, "Your dad would be so mad to hear you say that."

"He was always mad at me for something, I was never the son he wanted."

"Nah...You were always better then he thought. Sadly people didn't see how great you really were until you became the super soldier that they wanted." Bucky got up and threw his trash away, "As far as I am concerned, they really missed out."


	11. Chapter 11

Sharon was nervous, she had read all the Winter Soldier files and knew his reputation, hearing from Steven who the Winter Soldier really was, was a heart breaking moment. Steve had told her this when she stayed with him for the week after her aunts death. That is when she read up on everything about the Winter Soldier, now this assassin was staying with Steven, she was not comfortable with this. Fury doesn't seem to care, or at least that was the impression she got when she talked to him about it. He seemed to think it was good for both Steven and Bucky to have each other. She was worried, but then again all she really had was Steven. While no one could really know about them, she felt comforted, but that was the feeling Steven gave to everyone, comfort, courage, and loyalty.

She looked at her phone, Steven was cooking which was a treat in itself. She had asked if there was anything she could bring but was only told herself. She thought about a bottle of wine but with the Winter Soldier there she didn't know if that was a good idea. Fury told her that Bucky was himself with broken memories there was no really sign of the Winter Soldier, this did not really help her as she had not seen him. Hopefully tonight would be a relief to her, and let her see how safe Steven really was. She still had an hour before she had to be there, there were files she needed to look at. hydra was still a very real threat. There were people in the government that supported hydra or were a part of it. Fury wanted her in the C.I.A to help find these people. It was not a job she liked, she would much rather be undercover in hydra, being out in the open work, where everyone knows who she is, was not her favorite.

Looking out the window, she wished she could just hide away with Steven, she felt so safe with him. When her aunt had died she knew he was grieving but he still made sure that he was there for her. She sank back into those memories, but was pulled out by a knock on the door. Who could that be only a handful of people knew she was here? Grabbing her gun, she slowly walked to the door, and opened it just a little. "Natasha" she sighed, and let the other women in.

"Hello, Agent 13." Natasha said looking at the gun in Sharon's hand. "A little jumpy are we?"

"Coming from the women that always has two guns on her." Sharon smiled.

"True, Fury said you were in town, I wanted to see how you were holding up. I think he gave you one of the hardest mission."

Sharon rolled her eyes, "Yes, I would rather be undercover, I hate out in the open jobs. But I don't think he knows who to trust yet." Natasha nodded. "Natasha, did you know that the Winter Soldier is staying with Captain Rogers?"

"Yes, I have been over several times to see them. Why?"

"It just worries me, I know that he is Captain Rogers's friend but we don't know if hydra still has a way to control him."

Natasha smiled, "They do, but James has deactivated them. Stark is looking into a way to make sure they stay deactivated. But I really don't think it is anything to worry about James is in total control and Steve helps keep it that way. James is hunted by his days as the Winter Soldier and doesn't want to be that anymore."

Sharon nodded, "So you think he is completely stable?"

"More or less, he is doing better, Steve said that James gets broken memories all the time and Steve sits with him to help him walk through the memories and figure out. But he is safe, just don't hurt Steve and everything should be fine."

Sharon thought about this, Barnes needed Steven that was plan but is Steven really safe?

"Why do you ask? I doubt hydra knows where James is. Steve couldn't even find him. James came to Steve."

Sharon bit her lip, "I am going over there tonight to talk with Captain Rogers. But I heard that the Winter Soldier was there and wanted to know the condition they were in."

Natasha smiled knowingly, "Well, I hope everything goes well tonight, I just wanted to see how you were holding up." Natasha showed herself to the door. "Hey Sharon, you really shouldn't be so worried, you need relationships in your life too."

Sharon reached Steven's apartment, she did not know what to expect tonight but had her gun safely attached to her hip. She knocked on the door, and waited. She heard movment inside and soon the door opened. Steven stood infrot of her, "Sharon, I am glad you could make it over." He looked better then she had ever seen him. There was light back in his eyes.

"Me too, I hope I am not causing any problems."

"For the tenth time you are not causing any problems." Steven said closing the door behind her. She had kept asking to make sure everything was going to be okay with Bucky there.

Sharon hugged Steven, "It is so good to see you, I have really missed you."

Steven hugged her back, "I missed you too."

She followed him to the small kitchen and dinning area, there was James Barnes. Sharon was shocked at the difference from the pictures she had seen of the Winter Soldier and how different he looked now. He had cut his hair back to it's old style, his eyes were kind but still lost. "Sharon, this is James Barnes. Bucky this is Sharon Carter."

James set the dishes on the table and walked over to her slowly and held out his right hand, "It is nice to meet you Miss. Carter." She shook his hand.

"It is nice to meet you Sargent Barnes."

"Well, the food is ready so why don't we eat."

The frist several mintues were very akward, Sharon really didn't know what to say. Barners could see this, "So how do you like Washington D.C?" He finally asked.

"It is okay, I can't wait to get out of there though."

"Why is that?"

Steve smiled as she answered, "After hydra's coming out party, things have been harder. We have learned that several governement people are connect with hydra or part of it. It is not a place one feels safe any more." Barnes nodded, he could understand that, that only place he felt safe at with Steve.

"So how are things going there?" Steven asked.

"They are getting messy. With everyone knowing I am agent of S.H.I.E.L.D people won锟絫 talk around me."

"Why" Barnes asked looking confused, "I thought people trusted S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"They did until they found out hydra had been hiding in S.H.I.E.L.D the whole time. Now we are labeled as a terrorist group."

Barnes laughed, "Yes, because Captain America would work for a terrorist group."

Sharon smiled, "Yep that is what he does."

Steven looked at them both, "Dr. Erskine would have killed me." all three of them started laughing. Sharon watched the two old friends laugh and joke. "Sharon what is wrong."

"Nothing, but it is nice to see the two of you laughing and joking around."

Barnes looked at her, "You were really nervous about coming over here tonight weren't you?" Sharon nodded, "I don锟絫 blame you, I am sure the files on me are scarily. I remember most of what they had me do. I just don't know who they are, or if they are still living."

Sharon thought about something, "Do you think that you would be able to identify people if we should you some pictures?"

Barnes shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know I really didn't see that many people."

Steven thought about this, "Maybe in time, but I don't think it would help. I know S.H.I.E.L.D wants information but they do need to remember that Bucky need time to heal too."

Sharon nodded, "As long as you keep telling Fury that. This is the man that took shots after being in a car accident and still survived. I remember Aunt Peggy and him arguing a lot, before she left."

Barnes looked around, "Well in all fairness Peggy would argue with any man if she felt like it."

Sharon nodded, "True."

"So Steve did Colonel Philips ever learn that the tab you opened for the commandos was in his name?"

Steven thought, "You know, I don't. I still wouldn't have wanted to be there. Dum Dum could really drink."

Sharon looked between the two men, "He did. Aunt Peggy said he went back and forth between being really angry to laughing."

"Philips knew how to laugh!" Barnes asked.

"I know, Aunt Peggy said it was scary."

"It would be, it was not someone that got joy of normal things. He really enjoyed eating in front of Zola, or at least that is what Peggy told me." Steven said smiling.

"Where were you?" Barnes asked.

"Doing my best to get drunk."

"How did that would for you." Barnes laughed.

Steven glared at him, "Not like I wanted it too."


	12. Chapter 12

Sharon felt better when she left Steven's apartment. Barnes was no longer the Winter Soldier, at least for now. She was sure Fury would play off that persona later. But Barnes would know how to balance the two parts of himself at that time, for now that side of him scares him. This helped Sharon be able to leave and return to Washington D.C. to continue her work for Fury. Steven was safe and Barnes was not a threat.

Bucky had enjoyed Sharon's company and could understand what Steve saw in her. After breaking the ice and showing her that Bucky was in fact Bucky Barnes she opened up and the three joked most of the night away.

Bucky looked down at the journal he was keeping for Fury, not much was in it. There was other memories that he knew Fury would want to know about but he just couldn't reach them. He sighed and dropped the pen he was holding.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"Just trying to remember."

"Don't force the memories, Buck, they will come back. It will just take time."

"I am tired of it taking time, I know the memories will help Fury but I just can't reach them. I have been trying for over a year to get my memories back. I can remember everything I did was the Winter Soldier. I just want some happy memories, or at least helpful memories, something other than just death."

Steve put down the drawing he was doing. Bucky was in these moods more and more that last few days. Ever sense he had talked to Fury. "Buck, you gave Fury the name of the person in charge over hydra, there are memories in that journal, yes they are Russian, but you are remember things that are helpful. You were hurt badly, and these wounds are not like the physical wounds that you heal from, they take time to close and some you many never fully heal from, I know that is not what you want to hear, but things will get better."

Bucky sat and listened to Steve, "I know, but you are having to stay here because Fury can't trust me, there are agents all around, yes I know about them, because I am really putting you in danger by being here. I feel more like a nuance then help."

Steve smiled, "You have never and will never be a nuisance. I stay here so I can help you, I don't care what Fury thinks, I lost a lot of respect for him before S.H.I.E.L.D. fell. I stay with you because this is where I am needed, if something comes up and Fury needs me I will go but he has other people to help too, know just me. Buck you are all I have really. I know they Sharon is nice but I can't have a family, you have always been family and I can't lose you, again."

Both men sat in silence, "You know what. I think we both have cabin fever and need to go for a walk or something." Steve said standing up.

"Wont Fury be mad that you didn't clear it with him first?"

"I really don't care. You and I both need out of here for a little bit. I will let some of the agents know, they will naturally follow us. So come on let's get out of here for a little bit."

Bucky looked back at that journal sitting on the table, he had to agree with Steve he needed time out of the apartment, but that meant putting other people in danger. Hydra was still looking for him, and maybe the Russians too. But he had been free for a year and they hadn't made their move so maybe a walk wasn't a bad idea.

They walked down some familiar streets, these had been the street they walked as kids. But they were different now, many of the stores were different they all had computers and mobile phones, people were yelling to buy time, and no one talked to each other. The warm feeling Bucky remembered was gone. Steve seemed to know where they were going, so Bucky just followed him. Bucky knew all the places to hide like he had been doing the last year. He had followed Steve back to New York when Steve returned here. But while he knew all the places to hide and the restraints that throughout good food, he had never stopped to see what had changed.

Bucky thought about the times he and Steve had run down these streets as kids, when their parents weren't looking. Of course Mr. Rogers would always spot them and they would get into trouble. Bucky would always feel bad for getting Steve into trouble, his dad could always be a little hard on Steve, he hated that his son was so weak and never saw the talents his son actually had. Bucky's love Steve's mother though, she looked at her son and saw the talent her husband could not see. She was a kind loving person that was just happy to be alive. When Mrs. Rogers died it was a huge blow to a lot of people, but somehow they all forgot her son. Bucky knew Steve had not been okay, Steve could shut himself away from the rest of the world easily, after his mother died he tried to do just that. After the funeral Bucky knew that he had to let Steve know he was no in it alone. "I'm with you till the end of the line pal." Maybe that is why that simple sentence helped Bucky break the programing, it was more than just a sentence it was a promise, never to give up on the other. Bucky had said it at a time when Steve had really needed to hear it, and Steve had repeated it to him when he was lost and confused and did not know anything but pain.

Steve could tell Bucky was deep in thought, and just let him take in the sights of their walk. These streets were home to them. Yes, they had changed a lot sense they were kids but they were still home. He was happy to be back in New York, Sam Wilson had decide to stay in Washington D.C. but he had roots there and Steve understood that.

"Hey Steve,"

"Yeah."

"That other guy that was with you in Washington, he had wings, did he make it through all of that?" Bucky looked a head, not really seeing, he remember tearing the wing of the guy and kicking him.

"Sam, yeah, he is still in Washington. He helped me for a long time after that whole event."

"Help you do what?"

"Look for you."

"Why, he has no reason to like me. I trashed his car and wings, and tried to kill him more than once."

Steve nodded and remembered that Sam had once thought Steve couldn't save Bucky but soon realized that Bucky was just lost and needed the helping hand, "He was in the military like us, he knows what it is like to lose your right hand person. He lost his friend on a mission and now helps soldier leave that life behind and heal from the damage war does to a person."

Bucky thought about this, "I am glad you had someone to talk to. Even though there were some missions that didn't sit well with any of us."

Steve smiled, "He might be in town soon, Stark wants to have a get together. Although our last one didn't go as planned."

"What happened?"

Steve frowned, "We met Ultron."


	13. Chapter 13

The walk did both Steve and Bucky good. The S.H.I.E.D agents were waiting for them when they got back.

"Captain Rogers, Stark says he is ready to make the upgrades."

"Already?" Bucky asked looking stunned, the agent looked at Bucky and gave a short nod.

"Thank you Agent Stone. I will get a hold of Stark." the agent nodded and walked away.

"He hates his assignment, being around me doesn't he?" Bucky asked.

"Don't worry about it. They will get used to being around, right now there is a lot of talk about the Winter Soldier at S.H.E.I.L.D and Fury has ever one watching for hydra's next move."

Steve opened the door to his apartment, he would send Stark a text to let him know he had got his message, but he really did not want to meet with him today and Bucky was really not in a mood to go to S.H.I.E.L.D. Steve had to admit he loved this staying home deal, other than he was not use to cooking. He had normally got his meals at S.H.I.E.L.D. His eating at home thing was new to him, a forgotten thing of the past. This was the life he never got to have, someday if hydra ever falls he might try to have a normal life with a family, but this was a dream and he knew it.

"Will we have to go back to headquarters to get the upgrade?"

"Maybe, we might have to go to Stark Tower."

Bucky nodded, "Not today right?"

"Oh no, I don't want to deal with him today."

Bucky smiled, "Steve, thanks for putting up with me. The night you found me I really didn't want found just needed a place to sleep. Now your whole world has been turned upside down."

"Buck it really is okay. To be honest, I rather like having you here. I was worried for a while when I couldn't find you. I know your safe when your here."

Bucky was glad to hear this, "But you would let me know if I became a problem right?"

"Of course, but I am just really glad to know where you are and that you are safe."

Fury watched the people around him, everyone was getting ready for Christmas making plans to have dinner together or to go to family. Fury hated that holiday season it always left S.H.I.E.L.D shorthanded and he was always worried that things were going to happen.

"Sir," Fury turned to see Coulson standing with a file.

"Ah… Coulson don't tell me you need time off too?"

"No sir. I came to let you know Tony Stark has finished the upgraded arm for James Barnes. Captain Rogers is on a walk with Barnes right and Agents Stone will let him know."

Fury nodded, "You want to be present when they come don't you?"

Coulson smiled, "Of course, but that is the kid in me. I wanted to let you know most of my team is spending the next few days with their family, I think they have earned the time off."

"Do you might staying on during the Christmas holiday? I could really use the help. Agent Hill has not come back from working with Stark yet."

"Not a problem sir."

"Good man, now make sure that Barnes gets the upgrade before Christmas."

"Is the upgrade important sir?"

"Yes, it will make sure that hydra is not watching him and that I can rest easier this Christmas."

"Yes sir, I will got talk to Captain Rogers now sir."

"Come on Stark, Bucky is having a really rough day why do we have to come clear across town?" Steve snapped into his phone.

"I am sorry but these are Fury's orders. He even sent Hill and Coulson to inform me that it had to be done today." Tony snapped right back.

"Can't you come to my apartment? Bucky is worried about being followed to."

"Sorry I need the computer to do some of the final programing after we give him is knew arm."

Steve looked around to make sure Bucky was still asleep, "New arm what happen to just upgrade for the one he has?"

"Fury's orders."

"Sense when do you take orders Stark?"

"Fair enough, well this was the best way to make sure he is given a clean slate."

"Fine I will try to get him over to the tower but he is still healing and is asleep right now, and trust me Red Skull wasn't brave enough to wake him."

Tony laughed, "Okay I will be here all day. But tomorrow Pepper and I are leaving."

"I thought we didn't have to go today?" Bucky wined.

"I thought so too, but Fury is getting nervous with the holiday's coming up. He wants it don't now do that it is off his mind." Steve said starting the car that S.H.I.E.L.D gave him. He really didn't want to drive across New York with Christmas shoppers out in full force. "I have walked there before but that was during the summer when there wasn't as many people out. I think you would feel better driving."

Bucky knew Steve was right, their walk had shown Bucky that he really wasn't okay with large groups of people. He hated be pushed around, it brought back the Winter Soldier side of him that would kill anyone that got in his way. Thankfully Steve saw that early and took Bucky on back ways that were less crowed. But at least he would see the Stark Tower, he had heard Steve talk about it at times at least now he would know what Steve was talking about.

The drive was long one, like Steve thought it would be. While the mileage but the people were out and not paying attention. Bucky didn't know how Steve was so handing it so well, Bucky would just have hit them all. The people didn't even look, they just walked out in front of Steve making Steve hit the brakes really hard.

"I miss my bike" Steve thought, he hated the streets at least on his bike he could do some other roads, but it was too much snow and too cold to even think about riding. They had been driving for about half an hour when the Stark Tower came into view.

"That is where we are going?" Bucky asked.

"Yep,"

"Definitely Howard's son. That thing is huge."

"Yep and it has been rebuilt after the alien attack on New York a few years back."

Bucky laughed, "Alien attack?"

"Oh yeah, I should let you watch the footage from the attack, I still don't know a lot of what happened. I had just been found and it was a lot to take in."

"Alien's really? You want me to believe that."

Steve laughed, "I know it is hard to believe, but I have meet two being that call themselves gods."

Bucky just looked at Steve, "Sorry but I can't believe that. There is only one god and even that is hard for me to believe right now."

Steve smiled, "I understand, trust me I really do. I still don't believe all that happened." They were finally at the tower. Pepper was waiting for them she looked irritated. "Wonderful, Tony has ticked Pepper off, we are in for a long day."

Pepper walked toward the car, "Captain Rogers, I hope the drive was okay?"

"Lots of stubbed people, but what less is new. Bucky this Pepper Potts, she is the one that runs Stark Industries."

Bucky shook her hand, "It is nice to meet you Miss. Potts."

"So is Tony really in one of those moods?" Steve asked, all Pepper did was nodded. "Wonderful."

Bucky looked confused, "So what does that mean."

Steve smiled, "I can't really explain it. Tony is someone that believes the world should revolve around him and when he gets his ego hurt it is like watching a kid not get his way. He takes it out on the people around him. So Pepper what happened?"

"I wish I knew. I know he had a talk with Fury this morning and then had some meetings with Reed Richards about something for S.H.I.E.L.D but he has been quite all day which is really unsettling."

Steve nodded, "The last time I saw him quite was around the whole Ultron thing. I know Fury is worried about the how Latveria thing with Victor Von Doom and his so called death."

"Aren't well all?" Pepper replied, "Dr. Doom is not someone people trust. I believe he would help hydra if he could."

"Not unless hydra gave him something in return, and they are better at ripping people off to get him rather than help another rise to power." Steve said, he had meet the Fantastic Four a few times they were good people and always kept a close eye on Victor.

Bucky watched to two of them talk and not understanding any part of it he began to look around. The tower was huge and vary nicely done, Howard would be proud of it. Pepper must have done all the decoration idea because this was too nice to be a man's decorating, things were placed in such a way that a man would have never placed. But the woman's touch made the tower feel more at home.

They reached an elevator and began to their journey to the top ten floors. Steve looked at Bucky, "You doing okay?"

"Yeah, so Miss. Potts you must have had a lot to do with the building of the tower?"

"Yes, they only part Tony really did was his name on the ribbon and the arc reactor that powers the building. Well that and his lab. Which is where I have been asked to take you."

Steve smiled knowing that Pepper was not asked but rather informed, that would explain her mood.


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky walked into the lab after Steve, it was huge. There were screen all over the walls, some had the new coverage of different places, and all were silent. Tony Stark was sitting at one screen rubbing his eyes.

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers and James Barnes are here." Pepper snapped and walked out.

Tony turned, "Oh I didn't hear you come in."" He turned the screen off. "Sorry had some other work to do."

Steve had seen the screen, he seemed too know what was on the screen and it upset him. ""Things going just like we thought?""

Tony nodded, "So Barnes, I had to make you a totally new arm. It is based on the scans I did the other day. It should work the same but here may be some reprograming we may have to do." Bucky nodded hoping that Stark wouldn't strap him into a chair like hydra would. "Okay, Barnes if you will take a seat the programing the arm is doing is almost done." Tony talked back to the computer that he had been working at when they walked in.

"How bad is it getting?" Steve asked moving to the screen.

"I think Fury wants to make a move soon but Doom is not showing himself. But the mayor in charge is doing her best to make sure villains have what they need. Reed is sure that Doom is alive but doesn't know here he is."

Steve thought, "I don't like this. If Fury makes a move all hell is going to break lose. And he will disappear when it counts.""

Tony nodded, "Leaving the poor people he doomed to take the fall.""

Steve sighed, Bucky could take it on longer, ""What is going on?""

""Dr. Doom was a leader of a nation but he is "dead and now we are dealing with his second in command but I think we should be able to drop this soon. We have no proof of what is going on and Reed Richards and watch this better than I can. The leader would assume that the Stark network is watching them, and I really don't want to reprogram this network again." Tony said walking over to a small computer. "Okay this arm is programed now so all we have to do now is get the fitting done and fine tuning done."

Bucky walked over to the chair next to Tony, he just naturally looked for clamps that would hold him in place. This did not go unnoticed by Steve. Bucky saw no clamps and relaxed, ""What do you need me to do?"

""Go ahead and remove the arm you have, and this one will fit right in its place." Tony said grabbing the new arm and disconnecting it from the computer.

Bucky disconnected this left arm and placed it on the table, it was strange to be replacing it. It had been with him through a lot. Bucky looked at the new arm rather than the Russian star it had a small version of Steve's shield.

""Hope you don't mind, it was Fury's idea I was just going to leave it plan metal."

Bucky smiled, "It is fine." It would help him feel better, rather than seeing the Russian branding on him it would see Steve.

Tony nodded and moved over to Bucky "Okay then let's get this attached."

Tony and Bucky worked for the next hour making sure everything was set up correctly and that Bucky had full movement of his arm. They also went to the training room to test some of the other actions that arm could do. Bucky seemed to relaxed so Steve didn't go with them. While they were there Reed Richards came in.

"Captain Rogers?" Richards asked.

""Mr. Richards, how are you?""

"Doing okay, what brings you to Stark Tower?"

"Getting James Barnes fitted with a new arm." Steve didn't really trust Richards and didn't want to give away too information to him. He is a lot like Stark and doesn't really know when to stop exploring.

"I heard that the Winter Soldier had been found. How is he adjusting?"

"James is doing well." Steve said sharply. "And he will do better when people stop calling him the winter soldier. He is struggling with those memories and doesn't need people calling him by those actions he was forced to act."

Richards nodded looking at his feet, "Sorry, captain, I didn't relies it was so emotional for you."

Steve looked at Richards, "Remember that he has been through a lot and using his actual names helps him. He is not the winter soldier anymore."

Richards nodded as the door opened behind him. Tony and Bucky walked in, Bucky looked a little angry which worried Steve.

"Ay... Reed I have what you have been asking for. Cap, Bucky and I are done if you want to leave."

"Thanks Stark, we have a long drive back." With that Bucky nodded and walked out towards the elevator, Steve followed him.

Bucky was half way don't the hall by the time Steve got up to him, "What is wrong?" Steve asked.

"Don't ever leave me alone with him again." Bucky snapped.

Steve sighed, "I should have come with you guys, and I am sorry Buck. You won't be alone with him again. If I can't be there Natasha will be, okay?"

Bucky nodded, "Can Dr. Banner by the one who helps with the probes in my mind?"

"I will talk to him, just so you know that Banner and Stark work together a lot."

"I don't care. Stark does good work but I can't handle his sharp tongue right now."

Steve nodded remembering Starks comment 'Everything special about you Rogers came from a bottle', "You won't have too I will make sure of it."

Bucky walked to the car in silence, he was really missing the nights with his father. While he had always been close with Steve, Bucky still spent a lot of time with family. He had a little sister, Rebecca, he still didn't know what happened to her, but he missed his family. "How do you do it? I really miss my family, how do you keep moving on?"

Steve thought about this, "It is not easy, I just kept thinking about how I am needed as much here as I was in the war. I haven't figured this move on thing out yet. If I do I will let you know."

"Did Rebecca make it through everything?"

Steve smiled at remembering Rebecca, ""Yeah, I meet her at a veteran's holiday party a few years back. I think it was shortly after I woke up.""

"Do you know where she is now?"

"Kind of, she is good at hiding but if you want to see her I think I could find her. Just remember she is not the same little sister you left."

"Oh I know, I just want to see how she is doing. I don't think I could talk to her now. Not after everything I have done. Gosh she would be in her 80s now."

Steve smiled, when he saw her last she was doing really well, miss her father and brother as their mother died when they were both really young she was alone after the war, this did not stop her. She had built a life for herself and still was doing great last Steve heard. Of course she had helped S.H.I.E.L.D but he would let Bucky know about that later.

The drive back to the apartment was quite. Steve was hoping Bucky would tell him what Stark had said, but Bucky just watched out the window. The trip back wasn't quit as crazy only a handful of people walk in front of Steve instead of twenty some. Bucky would keep looking down at his new arm.

"How is it working?" Steve finally asked.

"It works just like the other one but doesn't set off some of the alarms. I could always go into museums and places like that but S.H.I.E.L.D was to advanced I would have set all kinds of alarms off. That was one reason I was nervous about meet Fury I didn't know how many alarms would go off."

Steve laughed, "Knowing Fury he would have had the alarms on silent and would let people know that there was a practice drill."

Bucky snickered, "Well at least I can be something useful" he thought.

Steve drove up to the parking garage and turned the car off. "So what do you want to do for dinner?"

Bucky wasn't really hungry, "I really don't care."

Steve had finally gone shopping for food, "Snacks okay?"

"Yep, and a movie?" Bucky looked sideways which made Steve smile.

"Of course. But you have to pick it out while I get the snacks ready."


	15. Chapter 15

Steve woke up to pain in his right shoulder, he jumped up and looked around. Bucky was trapped one of his nightmares. This was painful to see, he was yelling in Russian, it sounded like one of the memories Buck was forced to kill againist his will. Steve sat down next to him, "Buck you're okay, you are safe." He placed a hand on Bucky's chest and kept talking to him. After a while Bucky started to relax and sleep peacefully again. The nightmares were coming more often. Steve thought this was because Bucky was feeling safe so his mind was healing but to do that it would bring up painful memories. When Natasha comes over he does better, but tonight he wanted to know what happened in New York, so Steve let him see some of the footage from the news, now he realized that wasn't the best idea.

Steve sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard. Sleep wouldn't come back to him now. He might as well do some reading. The files Agent Simmons brought over were by his bed. He needed to finish reading them but it was not easy to learn what his friend had been forced to do and go through. Peggy had started to learn about the Winter Soldier but never found out who he was. She had Rebecca help her many times with getting information. How hard would these two have taken it if they ever knew that it was Bucky?

It seems that after Peggy retired S.H.I.E.L.D started to notice the Russians Red Room. Natasha was the source of most of the information. She did not talk a lot about 'Experiment X', even in the notes the person would write that she became unwilling to talk saying she did not know much about the project. To quote the writer:

"Black Widow was almost emotional when talking about this project. She states that she trained with him for a few weeks but after those weeks she only saw him once and she was not sure what they had done to him. She would not go into details about this. She did state that he does not remember who he is and that the Russian have control of his mind, but he does want freedom. She will not give us his name, she said there was only rumors as to who he was but she did not believe them. When asked about the rumors she states that they joked about him being an American soldier who fell during World War II."

Steve looked over at Bucky who was sleeping peacefully now, "if only I had caught you on the train. You would have had a beautiful life. Who knows you and Peggy might have gotten married." Steve would have liked that it would be better then what really happened. The two most important people in his life would have been together and he would have been happy for them. Looking at Bucky now was painful, he was broken and Steve didn't know how to help him. He needed more help than Steve could give him, but he knew better than to tell Bucky that. He would state that he just needed time and didn't want to talk about that part of his life but wanted to forget it. Maybe he should talk to Natasha and see if she would help him. She had been through a lot of the same style of events. While she never went through the pain he did she would relate better than Steve could.

Steve looked at the clock, four in morning, yeah not a good time to call her. She might hurt him. Normally if he was up this early he would go for a run, but he didn't want Bucky to wake up alone. Steve got up and grabbed his sketch book, the light in the room wasn't bugging Bucky so Steve would do some drawing. He had gone to college for arts. This had angered his father but at the time it was go to college or just give up and that was not an option for Steve. He had natural talent for the arts and had decided to push himself. While everyone had complained about the program Steve found it was a nice challenge and in the end it seemed easy for him. His father didn't come to his graduation, but his mother did. She was his encouragement when there was nothing to be happy about, she could always find something to smile about. Her death tore him apart. That was the darkest time for him, that was when he really started drawing, but not too long afterward he was asked to be part of the Super Soldier Program.

Steve open the book to the next page that was blank. He started to draw and noticed how peaceful Bucky looked, it was the most peaceful Steve had seen him sense the war. He wanted to capture the moment so he started to draw.

When Bucky woke up his right hand was bothering him. What happened when he was asleep? He sat up noticed his hand was bruised, and the bed was empty. Did he hit Steve? He did have nightmares last night but did he remember getting violent. Where was Steve now? Bucky jumped out of bed, he noticed Steve's drawing book, it was laying on the night stand, and he walked over and opened it. There was a picture of himself sleeping peaceful.

There was a bang in the kitchen, Bucky ran down the hall only to find Steve cooking. He seemed to be favoring his right shoulder. Bucky dropped his head. "Steve, I am sorry, are you okay?"

Steve turned around, "What are you talking about?"

Bucky held up his hand which was really black and blue. "Let's see my hand it bruised and you are favoring a shoulder, you know what I am talking about."

Steve knew his shoulder was bruised but it was healing fast. "So, I am not dying am I?" Bucky shook his head. "Then I will heal, however you need to get ice on your hand." Steve grabbed a small wash cloth and reached in the freezer.

Bucky put the ice on his hand, "What did I say, I remember what I was dreaming about I had to have said something."

"Sure, but it was in Russian. So I have no idea what you were talking about." Steve walked back to the stove, he was not going to tell Bucky that he could speak and understand Russian. He knew what Bucky was saying and just how bad things were.

Bucky was thankful for that, last night he re-lived on of his worst memories as the Winter Soldier. He had been order to kill so many people that day, that day was a blood bath for him. He didn't know what it was about but it was when he had been working with Natalia and want to change for her. But their handler knew things were changing and that he was losing the Winter Soldier and killing the kids was his way of showing the Winter soldier who was in charge. Bucky had tried to fight back and save the kids but he was caught and punished. He lost Natalia that day, they brought him back and wiped his mind and put him on ice.

You okay?" Steve asked setting some eggs and bacon in front of Bucky.

Yeah, the nightmares have to be a good sign right?" Bucky asked.

Steve turned to look at his friend. "You sure you're okay?"

No, but what else can I do. The dream last night was just a reminder of how bad things got. It was also the day I stopped fighting them. I had lost everything and then I lost the one thing that made me feel human."

Steve sat and listened, knowing he was talking about losing Natasha.

Well, I am glad that those days are over. No more killing." Bucky started to eat.

Steve just smiled knowing that for now things would be okay. He had got a hold of Natasha this morning and she was willing to help in any way she could. The only part Steve was nervous about was making sure Bucky did not see it two people teaming up on him, that would only make Bucky angry. Bucky would believe that Steve was thinking that Bucky was a problem, and this was not what Steve wanted him to think, he just wants to help his friend. The hard part would be making him see it as help and not as anything else.

Steve was cleaning up the breakfast dishes then there was a knock on the door, Natasha wasn't coming over today. Steve opened the door a little, "Director Fury?"

Captain Rogers we need to talk."

Fury walked into the small apartment as Bucky came out of the kitchen. "Captain, there is a problem, a hydra base we know about has started a plan, our people inside say they are in contact with other worlds and are planning to bring through someone. I need you help to stop them. There is no way this person will be helpful to earth if they are brought through."

Steve looked at Fury, "Which base is it?"

One right outside Germany, as far as we know it is one of their old bases that Red Skull used. There has been stage reading for a while, Dr. Banner is looking into them, as well at Stark. You have been in the base before and I need people who can get in and get out fast."

Steve looked at Bucky, his eyes were wide, and Steve doubted that Bucky had understood most of that. "Is Thor on earth right now?

"Sadly no, but Widow is going in with you. We not can confirm that the KGB and hydra are working together. She also has some idea of the base.

Bucky watched Steve knowing that he was going to take the mission, "Director is there any way I can get in on this?"

Fury frowned, "Not yet, but you can help me at HQ. We will be monitoring them." Bucky nodded that was good enough for now, it was going to take time for people to stop seeing him as a threat.

Steve was thoughtful, "You said that the base was outside Germany? Was it a castle?"

I think so, I remember seeing it in a SSR file and that you had been there."

I think I remember what base you are talking about. If it is that one we need to go they will know soon that we are on to them.

Bucky and Fury sat on a plan with Coulson and his team. Fury thought it would be better to have him and Bucky use this at HQ for the mission. Steve and Natasha would be dropped a few miles away from the base. They will make their way to the base slowly, Bucky and Fury will give them direction from the plan and keep any eye out for any troops on the field.

Captain Rogers and Natalia were already on the ground and waiting for the all clear to head into. This base was not Steve had never wanted to see again, Zemo had been here and made things difficult for the commandos. Bucky had almost died here due to a bomb that he thought he could disarm. That had had cost a lot of men. The last thing Steve wanted to do was go back into this castle, but today he had better eyes in the sky and not a lot of people to worry about on the ground.

The main area is the courtyard, under the castle is tunnels. I am not sure how many are still safe to be in. Last time I was here there was a large bomb that went off. Took a lot of lives and collapsed a lot of the castle." Steve told Natasha who was looking around the area.

"There doesn't seem to be too many guards on duty."

"They are most likely helping with whatever hydra is doing. They don't know we're here or that we know what they are trying to do, so why would they worry about guards."

"Okay you two, there seems to be an energy source in the courtyard. It seems to be above ground." Came Coulson's voice over the coms.

"Why would it be above ground and out in the open?" Natasha looked at Steve, "That seems to be acting with over confidence."

"If they are bring someone to earth then they will not want to risk going through layers of earth. This could mean that their tech is still having problems."

"It will also be the easiest to guard if they feel threated. You remember how easy the wiped out the army last time. Came Bucky's voice.

I remember that day all too well Buck. Okay widow we will head in through the west there was an old water tunnel there and that is our best way in."

The water tunnel was just how Steve remembered it. It was how he had gotten out of the bomb when it went off and was not damaged too much by the exposition. "Okay, we can head in this way, but be alert there at paths all through this place."

"Just get up to the court yard. Widow said placing her hands on her guns.

Steve nodded and slowly moved toward the center of the castle. There was a lot of damage, some had been cleared out of the way to that people could move. So it was clear that hydra had been working here for a while. It would have taken about a year with limited men to clear as much as they have. One thing that surprised Steve was that there was hardly any men down here. He and widow had gone half way through their journey and only dealt with one person. This worried Steve that meant the court yard was going to be full and hard to get through. "Hey eagle eyes, can you guys do a heat scan on the court yard?"

Cap, there is a lot of warm bodies down there. You two aren't far from the power source now." Coulson sounded worried.

About how many people are you counting?

Over fifty people at least just in the court yard and that is not counting the people in the outer layer.

Steve stopped, this was a suicide mission due to the courtyard being easy to defend. "Okay the only way this is going to work is if we can get someone up there to do a distraction." The ground shook.

"Steve they powered up the machine or whatever they have. And there a people moving toward you two."

"Wonderful, thanks Buck now how about some good news."

"Captain, we can move through this tunnel and get up to the court yard right." Widow was pointing to the tunnel to the right. It did lead to the courtyard but the exit was at that base of the courtyard and there was no cover.

Yes, but we would be wide open to the hydra force."

But we could get to the power source?" Steve nodded, "Then we have to do it."

Okay, eagle eyes, we are headed to the power source, if you can give us any cover please do so." Steve reported in.

Steve and Black widow moved up the tunnel as fast as they could without falling on the broken bits of rock around them. When they neared the exit Steve stop widow from running out. "Okay this is not going to be easy. Do you think you can shut down whatever they have?"

"Guns can usually shut down anything." She smiled.

"Okay I will give you the as much cover as I can." Widow nodded and the moved out.

As they reached the field they were knocked down by a huge energy wave.

What happened?" Bucky asked looking at the monitor. There was a huge spike and now they couldn't see what was going on.

I don't know" Coulson said, "Skye do you think you can bring this system back online?"

Skye was a young agent, Bucky was shocked at how young she looked, "The thing is the system is online but there is too much interference. We can still aim weapons I think.

"You think?" Bucky snapped. The two most important people to him were now stuck in whatever is going on down there. "Captain America and Black Widow are down there, we can't hit them."

"I know if we wait just a few minutes things might clear up." Coulson said.

They all started at the computer screen, waiting for any sign for things to clear up. Bucky felt it was hours, but in only a few minutes they could see again. The picture showed bodies on the ground everywhere.

"Captain Rogers can you hear me?" Fury asked.

There was silence, "Steven Rogers report!" Fury almost yelled over the coms, nothing.

"Dam it Steve replay." Bucky yelled slamming his already bruised and on the table.

Again nothing, Bucky started pacing. "Come on Steve."

Another few minutes went by, the computer showed some movement down below.

Agent Coulson, can you hear us." It was Natalia. Bucky's whole body relaxed.

Widow, thank god, report what is going on down there?"

Not sure, but it knocked everyone out. Rogers is still out it looks like he may have got hit with some rock debris, but he is still alive. I can see the power source we came for but there seems to be someone inside of it.

"Agent Romanova stand down to not approach." Fury stated.

Why this this what you sent us in for. Beside the person looks like they are alive. They also look human, some sort of military uniform. Oh god, Captain Rogers is awake.

Steve sat up and looked around, "Well I guess you didn't need cover. What happened?"

Natasha smiled, "Captain Rogers is awake. Hey the hydra dummies seem to have brought someone through. But Fury has ordered us not to approach." She pointed to the center of the courtyard.

No need to, I know who that is. Director Fury, we need to move in and take this person. I know who he is and we cannot leave him with hydra."

Who is it Captain?

Red Skull.


	16. Chapter 16

Steve could not believe his eyes, Schmidt had somehow repaired his looks. Although he could just be wearing another mask.

"Move in and take him Captain."

"Yes sir."

Schmidt was out cold and so were the hydra agents next to him, this would make things easier. Steve moved up toward his old enemy and broke the glass around him. He was breathing and didn't move so Steve picked him. "Okay we could use an extraction team now."

"On our way Cap."

"How is he even alive?" Bucky asked, "Although the bigger question is how he fixed his face?"

"Captain Rogers's you confirmed he was dead during the war. How is he here now?" Fury snapped.

Steve wasn't sure he thought the tesseract had kill him but here he was. "I am not sure the tesseract must have just transported him. I didn't understand it then as I do now, then it looked like Schmidt was dead and that is what I reported."

Fury watched the camera that was looking into the room where Schmidt was. They were still on Coulson's plane. Schmidt was in the holding room, if Lady Sif couldn't get out of there then nether would he. "Fine, well we need to get to the S.H.I.E.L.D base before he wakes up. Rogers you will not go in I will. If he doesn't know you are alive the better it will give us the upper hand."

Steve nodded, "Just so you know he is not scared of me. He sees me as a watered down version of himself."

"That is fine, but for all we may know, he thinks you went down with the plain" Fury walked around the table, "For now I want to keep it that way."

Fury left the room, Bucky walked toward Steve, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. Just not what I expected. I know deep down I never thought he was gone but to actually see him is another story. How many more enemies of mine are still out there and didn't die in the war like we thought?"

"You mean what if Zemo is still out there?"

"This did happened at his castle. He is bolder then Skull ever was."

"And more patent, he does not mind waiting to get what he wants." Bucky closed his eyes. "He thought he had us that day you blew up his castle."

"He almost did. All the commandos almost died that day." Steve remember Bucky working on the bomb.

"Well at least S.H.I.E.L.D will be able to help us. The S.S.R. was limited due to the military. Fury seems like the man that will do anything no matter what the cost."

Steve nodded, Fury would do just that, whatever it took.

The S.S.R. base was not one that Steve or Bucky remembered. Agent Simmons told them that Agent Cater had built it after the war, many of her files were still here.

"Is this where you got the files you brought to me?" Steve asked looking around.

"One like this one. She had several. She didn't seem to trust that many people after the war." Agent Simmons said leading them up some stairs where Fury was waiting.

Coulson and Fury were watching a screen. It looks like Red Skull was asleep still. "Well, what are we going to do with you?" Fury was saying. Coulson just kept looking around like he was lost.

"I don't know if they cage will hold, it stops normal people but..." Coulson shook his head.

"Keep in mind," Steve stepped up, "he matches my strength and he will push the serum to it limits to get out."

"What do you mean, push it to limits" Fury asked.

"The super soldier serum does make a person stronger, but I have no idea how strong I can be. I have never pushed to see how much I can lift. He will not hesitate to find out how far he can go."

"Captain you have flipped the hulk, are you saying that was easy?"

Steve smiled, "It wasn't too hard no."

Coulson watched, "This tech is from Asgard. One of their warriors is still on earth, he is after a quiet life, but I reached out to him for help. He was happy to as my team helped him in the past. He was quite impressed with humans."

"We do know the prison fell at Asgard, which is one reason Thor has not been back as much as he would like." Fury stated,

"Another reason is he is angry with Stark." Steve mumbled.

"Anyways, it should hold him. But who is going to talk to him?" Fury looked around.

Steve smiled, "During the 40's women were not looked at the same as they are now. He was one that saw women as unequal to men."

"Sounds like he would have liked your dad," Bucky mumbled, and got a glare out of Steve.

"So, what do you want us to do?" Fury snapped.

"Let one of the girls have a go. They will go in armed but he might be taken back and assume that the future is weaker then he thought."

"Oh do we send in I would like Widow but Coulson you got any better ideas?"

"You could send in Bobbie should could beat some answers out of him."

"Nah...I don't want our mockingbird to take on to much. She is still work with some other hydra men."

"Okay, Rogers go see if she is done with her check up and let her know the good news and then you need to have a check up done too. You took a lot of debris."

Steve nodded and left for the medical ward. Natasha was putting her jacket on when Steve walked in. She nodded to Steve when he walked in. "Captain, you heard for a check up?" She asked.

"Yes, but Fury wanted me to tell you, you get the joy of talking to Red Skull."

She smiled, "oh... this will be fun."

Steve smiled and almost felt bad for Schmidt. ..Almost. Agent Simmons was leaning on the table across the room Steve walked over to her. "Agent Simmons I have been ordered to have a checkup as well."

"Right Captain Rogers." She sat up and pulled out her kit.

Steve noticed that her eyes were red. "Are you okay?"

Simmons blinked away tears, "yes sir."

Steven smiled, "Are you sure?"

She looked up at the captain, "No, we lost one of our team not long ago. It was shortly after we came to see you. It has hit us all a little hard."

Steve placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am sorry it is not easy to lose a team member."

She nodded and wiped more tears away, "Okay Captain Rogers, I need you to remove your shirt so I can examine the wounds."

Natalia walk up stairs, "So I hear I get to have some fun."

Bucky shook his head, "Only you would call this fun."

Natalia smiled she looked at the monitors on the wall, "So, he is still asleep. How do you want me to do this?"

Fury thought about this on, "Make him think we are hydra and see how he reacts to this he might give us the most information if you approach it that way."

Natalia nodded, "Okay, Coulson can I use on of your tablets, and I want him to think I am doing a health report to see if his mind is okay."

"That should be easy, but what if he guesses that you aren't hydra?"

"I will just have to play off him and see what happens." Natalia took the tablet Coulson handed her. "I am hoping I can make him think we are in Germany, at the castle but I think that would be a stretch."

"Well we will know soon enough he is walking up. How is your German Romanov?"

"Good enough for this." she smiled and turned to walk down stairs.

"Let him sit until Rogers get back up here." Fury stopped her. "Rogers will know how to read him."

Bucky walked to the medical area, Steve was talking to Agent Simmons, and she looked like she had been crying. 'Leave it to Steve to find someone that needs help'. Bucky opened the door and walked in. "Hey, I hate to interrupt but Skull is awake."

Steve nodded, "Keep your head up Jemma, he was a good man."

Bucky watched Steve get up and walk towards him, "What was that about?"

"Do you remember Agent Triplet?"

"Yeah, he is Gabs grandson right?"

"Yeah, he was killed in action a few weeks back. She was close to him, and not taking real well. It seems that Skye now has super powers as well."

Bucky stopped walking, "What happened?"

"I don't know the whole story, but Jemma needed to talk, now I would love to hear what Natasha does to Schmidt." Steve almost ran up the stairs, what was Skull going to do? What is hydra's next move?


	17. Chapter 17

Schmidt looked around, this wasn't right this didn't look like Zemo's castle. This tech didn't even look like it was from earth. As he sat up his head began to swim, well he knew there would be side effects. All he hoped was to be back on earth. He looked around again, there was no hydra symbols on the walls, and did they not do that anymore? What had it been 70 or more years since he fought the captain?

The door at the top if some stairs opened and a woman dress in a fit black uniform of some sort came down. She had red hair and several guns on her. "How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Who are you and where am I. This is not Zemo's castle." Schmidt said standing up. Which just made him dizzy.

"Please relax. We had to leave the castle. The power surge make the ground far too unstable to stay there."

Okay he was on earth. But this woman didn't give any identify if this was hydra for not. He would remind her who she was talking too. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

She smiled and walked over to him "hail hydra" She whispered in his ear. Okay he was safe. "Now if you don't mind we need to make sure you are okay. You were out a little longer than we thought you would be." She must be a nurse of some kind, but what was with all the guns.

"Man I forgot how smooth she was at this." Bucky said watching the screen.

"I am not sure he completely sold yet but we don't know what he has been through. He may not trust his own people anymore." Steve remarked.

Natasha was working him over purity good. He did seem to think he was in hydra. But how long before he knew. It would only take a small slip and he would know, and if she was lucky she would be able to fight back. She got lucky with the 'hail hydra' part. Steve watched as Natasha ran Schmidt through small questions, such as his name, what was the last thing he remembered when on earth. Which was quite different from how Steve remembered it, according to Schmidt, the Red Skull had all but killed Captain America when the cube had its little tantrum and sent him off somewhere else.

"Forgive me for asking but do you know any of the names of the places you went too?" Natalia was watching carefully, KGB agents were easy to fool hydra was a different ball game, but it seemed to be working for now.

Schmidt leaned back in his chair, "I already told Van Strucker this, I wasn't able to find much information about that strange place."

"Okay, just double checking. While don't you get some rest, you must be worn out after all of this."

Schmidt glared, "How dare you!" he yelled and slammed his hand on the table, "I am the head of hydra, you do not give me orders!"

Natalia put her hands up in a surrender like pose, "I was not ordering you too, just suggesting."

He glared at and nodded toward the door, "Are you going to keep me locked up down here?"

"Only until we know there is no side effects from the transport."

"Fine, but I was told Zola's new pet project would be here to see me."

"Which one?"

"I believe he said it was the 'winter soldier' project, said I would enjoy the irony."

"I believe you will, I am not sure if he is on base at the moment, things got a little chaotic after you were brought back through. The castle was much weaker than we thought."

Schmidt got up and walked toward the bed, "When I awake, I want some food and drink."

"Anything imparticular you want?"

"Eggs and toast, I have missed bread."

The door closed behind Natasha, "Wow, I am tired. I need to do more undercover missions."

Fury smiled, "No, you fall right back into old habits."

"He seems to have a lot of contact with hydra before today, he is not going to give us anything."

Steve thought about this, "Take him a newspaper clip talking about my death, see if he knows I am alive. I am sure he does Strucker hates me almost as much as Schmidt does. We need those small details."

Bucky was watching everyone talk, "How about me, Zola told him about me. What do I need to do?"

"You will go in with Natasha this next time. You shouldn't have to talk, Natasha can do the talking, and it sounds like he already knows who you are."

'So stare off like you have done the past few decades that should be easy.' Bucky thought.

Coulson walked in with a new paper clipping, "There are several of these here." He handed it to Natasha.

"There are several newspaper talking about the day Captain America died?" She said looking up, Coulson just nodded, "Okay, not sure I want to know that story." They all turned to watch the screen Schmidt did seem tired, he had laird down again.

"For now let him sleep, I would rather get information out of him without him knowing we are not hydra." Fury said. "Coulson have your team watch him. When he walks up Widow will take him some food and keep working on him."

Steve walked over to Bucky, "You okay? You have been really quite."

"Just don't want to blow this. I don't know what Zola told him about me. The last thing I want is to get Natalia hurt. I got her in enough trouble when we were in the KGB"

"You won't, he won't really know you just let Tasha do all the talking."

"I am good at that, just stand in the corner like a good soldier." Bucky snapped.

"Not what I meant and you know it" Steve said. "If we are lucky Schmidt will talk if not I know Fury will try another way. But even as much as I don't like Schmidt, I don't want to let Fury use the other way."

Bucky watched the monitor, "He will want to know about Zola."

"Maybe but Zola was just a tool to him. Schmidt just needed his science work."

"Do you think he is dead for real this rime?"

"I am starting to wonder if anyone really dies." Steve turned back to the computer screens, "But for now Zola is not a problem and I want to keep thinking he is dead."

Everyone took turns watching Schmidt sleep. After a few hours he started to show signs of movement, Fury sent some agents down to cook some eggs and makes some toast, Fury also said to butter up Schmidt by making him some bacon. Bucky started pacing around, he kept remembering the first time he meet the Red Skull, of course, and it was Steve's first time meeting him too. How Steve was able to stay so calm in those situations was really irritating. The last thing Bucky wanted to do was pretend to be hydras little soldier pet.

Steve had noticed the move Schmidt showed signs of waking up the more Bucky got nervous and paced. "Bucky please relax."

Bucky looked at Steve, "How is you shoulder doing?"

Steve had to think back, "Um..."

"I hit you last night."

"Oh yeah it is fine why?" Steve had a confused look on his face.

"Because my hand really hurts."

Steve looked at Bucky strangely, "I am sorry..."

Bucky smiled, "Really random I know. I am just trying to change the topic in my mind. I don't want to go back to being the winter soldier. That part of me was built on all my anger. You remember after my mom died, how anger I was and the mask I wore."

"Of course... That was a hard time for a lot of people. But losing your mom it hurt our whole community."

Bucky smiled, "Zola and the KGB built the winter soldier using all that anger. I am finally letting go of all that, that is what I have been doing over that year, well that and getting my memories back.

Steve smiled, "Buck, you are a lot stronger then you think. I know had I gone through what you have I would not be walking around right now. I would have given up. I don't think falling back into the winter soldier role for a few minutes is going to hurt the work you have done over that last year." Bucky smiled and looked up that the computer screen.

"Well looks like sleeping beauty is awake."

Fury walked in, "Okay Natasha, you and Barnes are up."

Steve put a hand on Bucky's shoulder, "You won't have to do much just relax, and everything is going to be fine."

Black Widow lead that way down the stairs "Natalia remembers to great him with hail hydra again." Bucky whispered in her ear. As they reached the bottom of the stairs Schmidt looked at them, his eyes were as sharp as ever, and demanded the hydra greeting.

"Hail hydra" Bucky and widow repeated together. "I hope you are feeling better." Natalia walked towards him with the food.

"Much, how long was I asleep?"

"Only a few hours."

"It feels like days. I take it this is the project Zola told me about." Schmidt nodded at Bucky. "I don't see the irony that Zola was talking about."

"I will explain in a few minutes. But first I thought you would like to see this." She put the newspaper doing that recorded Captain America's 'death' at the end of the war.

"Really, I thought the serum would protect him." Schmidt stated when he finished reading the paper. "Erskine gave that boy everything, one would think there would be a way to protect their special soldier."

"He has been lost sense the war, no one has ever found his body. Though several have tried."

"What about that Stark person?"

"He tried. But failed."

Schmidt smiled and sat down to eat. Bucky really was tring hard no to punch that smiled off his face, so he listened to the black widow talk, man he forgot how good she was.

Schmidt finally stood up and walked towards Bucky, "So what can this soldier do? I see the metal arm Zola talked about, based on Stark technology if I remember correctly."

"The Winter Soldier had super human strength and speed. He has been the super soldier for hydra working in the shadows."

Schmidt nodded, "Wonderful, but I am still missing the irony."

Black Widow turned to Bucky, "You are dismissed. Report to your station." Bucky nodded, thankful to leave the room.

Schmidt glared at widow, "Why did you do that?"

"His programing is weaken lately, we don't want him to remember who it was before we got him."

"And who was that?"

"Captain America's side kick James Barnes."

"Oh" Skull smiled, "I understand now, that only way that could be better is if Captain America could see him now."

"Indeed, now we really need to make sure you are okay. Do you remember any details of talks you might have had leading up to today?"

"Not really mostly I was told that hydra had been in hiding and had recently come out. I thought they talked about Captain America leading the charge but sense he is dead."

Widow nodded, "There is someone running around acting like Captain America but he is not Steven Rogers."

Schmidt looked confused, "Who?"

"Steven Rogers is the Captain America you remember."

"I never knew is actual name. Where is Strucker? He was said to bring me up to speed on the new events. I have been told that people of S.H.I.E.L.D might have found the radio we talked on and so he did not want to talk. Now take me too him."

Natasha was not sure how to play this part. "Okay, please let me go up and find his location."

Schmidt glared at her, "No, I am going with you. I will not be a prisoner by my own people."

Great Fury is going to love this. Natasha thought, "Okay please follow me."

"Well damn...That didn't last long." Fury stated, "People be ready he is not going to be happy."

Bucky looked around, there was not hiding the fact they were S.H.I. . They symbol was everywhere on the walls and so was the name. This was not going to be fun. Steve was placing people in key spots to help slow skull down. They all held their breath as the door opened. "Now you listen to me women find me Strucker right now."

Natasha came up first and saw everyone was ready, "I would have been happy too, but you see he is not here. S.H.I.E.L.D is not normally welcoming to hydra personal."

Skull pushed her out of his way, only to be meet with weapons shoved in his face... "What...Where am I."

Steve stepped up, "You are being held by S.H.I.E.L.D and you're not going anywhere."


	18. Chapter 18

Schmidt looked around, he took in Steve and seemed to recognize him. "NO you should be dead! She... You lied about everything." Schmidt moved toward Natasha slamming her against the wall. Bucky and Steve moved in as they heard Natasha start gasping for breath. Bucky grabbed Schmidt and gave a nice punch with his left hand, which sent him flying across the room. Natalia fell to the group coughing,

"Well... that wasn't a smart move." Fury state walking out of the shadows. Schmidt stood up looking around, he seemed to think a fight was not worth his time and dropped his hands to his sides. "So you are the Red Skull, I have to say I am not impressed."

"I don't have to impress you, you dumb man. I am above you all."

Steve sighted, he was growing tired of this whole men from the forties being jerks. "Well Schmidt, sense the 'dumb' man is holding your life in his hand you might want to be a littler nicer." Schmidt moved toward Steve.

"Really Captain, one might think you would being calling the shot by now. Your invaders followed your orders to the death." Steve shook his head.

"What make you think I like giving orders?"

Schmidt smiled, "You're a man it is in our blood."

"Oh you're a man again, I thought you said you were a god last time we talked. Although I have meet some so called gods and sorry you are not on that list." Steve smiled.

"Captain," Fury snapped. "Now Red Skull, we want some answers and sense you don't want to do it the easy way I will bring someone in that will make you talk. Oh and loves smashing gods."

Coulson stepped out, "So will you back to your stall willingly for not." Schmidt started to run at Coulson to shot him. Schmidt fell face down, "Okay I can play that game."

Fury moved towards Schmidt, "What did you do?"

"Agent Fitz came up with this gun. We call it an ICER, he will be out for a while. While it has never been tested on a super soldier of Erskine's making. So I am not sure how long he will be out."

"Get him back to a cell, Rogers."

Bucky and Steve dragged Schmidt down to his cell. "I forgot how big his god complex was." Bucky said throwing Schmidt into a cell.

"I haven't but then again he thought I could reach the god leave with him, but that would be giving up all the morals I grew up with."

Bucky nodded, "By the way who is Fury calling in?"

"Well you already know him, Banner. But you haven't seen the other side of him."

"The Hulk?" Steve nodded "Oh I can't wait to see this."

"Someone will have to play referee or Hulk will kill him. And we need to know where he was. Thor might be able to help with that. If he is on Earth maybe he could be the buffer for Skull."

"So the Hulk is that huge green thing?"

"Yeah make sure you don't get him mixed up with the Thing who is part of the Fantastic Four."

Bucky looked at Steve, "Who are the Fantastic Four?"

Steve smiled, "This must have been what I was like after they found me. Um the Fantastic Four are explorers. You kind of met their leader at Starks place the other day."

"Okay, so do you think is cell will hold him?"

"If Loki couldn't get out I feel good about it."

"Loki is the one that tried to take over the world a few years back right?"

"Yes, he is Thor's Step-brother or adopted brother. Something like that." Steve reset the cell locks, there were quite nice if you didn't stand just right it almost looked like there was nothing keeping the prisoner in the cage. "Well why don't we get some food and rest, I bet you are getting tired."

"Aren't you? We have been up for around twenty-four hours." Bucky asked looking confused.

"The super soldier serum does not let me feel exhaustion but I can feel mentally tired." Steve opened the door that lead out of the prison area. Agent Skye was sitting at a computer watching Schmidt. "Are you on a watch?" Steve asked her.

"Kind of, we want to make sure the tech will hold up to him. If not we have other ways to keep him down there."

Bucky looked at her, "You have other ways, there would include torcher?"

"I guess that would depend on your meaning. It is nothing compared to what the Hulk will do to him."

Steve crossed his arms, "You do realize that the Hulk will be just really to scare him right. Banner doesn't want to hurt anyone."

The young agent looked up at Steven, "Well everything they say about you is true. You really don't want to kill anyone do you?"

"What do you think?" Steven asked.

"I am to the point that we need to do whatever it takes." Skye replied, "My CO was hydra and now my dad is working with hydra only to take what he wants. The only thing that matters is stopping them."

"Be careful that is how someone like us turns in to a hydra agent without meaning too. We cannot lower ourselves to their level or what is the difference between us and them." Steven put a hand on her shoulder, "Sadly we have to stop making things personal, I know it is not easy. But making it personal only adds fuel to their fire."

Bucky nodded, "Is that what you had to remember when you found out who I was?"

"Yes, and the fact that hydra was about to take over the world. That helped keep me on track a little." Steven smiled.

Skye looked back at her computers, "Do you want me to send for you if anything happens?"

"If you feel like you need me then yes. But if Banner is here then it should not be a problem."

"How do you always stay so calm and kind?"

Bucky smiled, "It is irritating huh?"

Steven laughed, "I made a promise a long time ago, that I would stay who I was. That is a promise that I cannot break. Now Buck let's go eat."

Fury and Natasha had the same idea that Steve and Bucky had. Natasha meet them with a small smile, her neck was badly bruised. She did not seem to be eating but had a blended fruit drink in front of her.

"I was wondering how long it would be before you two smelt food. Tasha seems to think it is a male thing." Fury said holding up a drink to the two men.

"Maybe it is, Dugan could smell food miles away. We always knew what Schmidt's men were eating." Steve said helping himself to the food that was laid out on the counters.

Bucky laughed, "There was more than one time that is how we found the hydra camps."

Fury smiled, "So captain what was that all about with skull? I have never meet anyone who could push your buttons like that."

Natasha started laughing, "Well you never saw him and Zola then."

Steve looked at her, "Are you think about me punching that dumb computer screen because I couldn't actually hit him?" She nodded.

Fury shook his head, "Well who knew Captain America had a bad side."

"Yeah remember that if you ever have to wake him up." Bucky sat down next to Steve with a plate of food.

"You are one to talk." Steve shot back to which Bucky just smiled.

"Sorry James he has a point. You would punch someone even when they woke you up out of the cryosleep."

Bucky smiled shyly "In all fairness it was a forced sleep at gun point."

Fury looked at Bucky, "Did you ever wonder 'why not just let them shoot me'?"

Bucky nodded, "I did more than that I let them shoot me once. I had given up all hope and just didn't care anymore. I was said to find out it was tranquilizers in their guns."

The room was quite, Steve could not believe Bucky would have let them kill him.

Bucky smiled, "Before all of you think I am suicidal, that was after I lost all hope and I lost the drive deep down that was telling I had to find someone. Besides I am free now."

Fury looked down, "Sorry son, I don't think that helped any of us."

"You asked, yes the Winter Soldier was depressed. Anything good was taken from me. Why not just let them kill me? It would have saved a lot of lives."

Steven looked down at his food. He could see Bucky's point, he had always hated killing people, even on the battle field, so for Bucky to have to kill people because he was told to would get to him sooner or later, even if he didn't know who he was.

"Anyways, how are you doing Natalia?"

She smiled, "I am okay. He doesn't seem to have much experience fighting hand to hand."

Steve nodded, "The S.S.R. never did know what he was able to do because he never really did his own dirty work."

"Yeah, Zola had toys soldier to do it for Skull."

Fury looked around, "Toy soldiers?"

"Zola's experiments on soldiers. Many times this removed the human feelings and just worked on anger and hatred." Bucky said eating something off his plate.

"So why were they at Zemo's castle?" Fury asked, he was not sure why such a broken castle would be used.

"It has a lot of built in safety areas, or it had a lot more before Skull tried to blow it up. There is a lot of hiding areas for guards that one would never see when moving toward the castle." Steve said taking a drink of coffee.

"So... why go back? It sounds like Skull really did a number on the foundation the last time he was there." Fury looked wound as the door opened.

Coulson walked in, "Skull is awake and testing the cell."

"Wonderful, how is it holding up?"

"It seems okay."

Bucky looked around, "Steve, do you think there might be another sleeper there?"

Steve thought about that, Steve thought about that, Zemo found one there could there be more?

"What is a Sleeper?" Coulson asked pulling up a chair to the table.

"The only one I have seen was controlled by skull. But they are close to the destroyer Loki sent. But they can be beat a little easier." Steven said remembering the fight at Zeno Castle.

Fury looked around, "Do you know if there are more?"

Bucky frowned "I know of a few, I was forced to program them. I don't know where they are."

Everyone looked at Bucky, "Okay do you know many?" Steve asked.

Bucky looked down, "No, at least two but my memories are too mixed up to remember."

Steven smiled, "It is okay. Skull might know and he might talk when he learns hydra is not coming."

"He might, Skye has not seen anything at the castle. There is no movement."

Fury looked around, "Okay, give it some time, let's see if he sweats his people not coming."

Natasha stood up, "I will watch him if he seems to be breaking down I will call."

Bucky sat watching Agent Skye, she seemed to be having a hard time with something. She seemed shaky. "Agent are you ok?"

Skye nodded, "Just watching the castle. It is almost like they don't know the Nazi came through."

"They may not know, that may work to our advantage." Bucky looked at the screen. "How that castle is standing is standing I still don't know."

Skye looked at Bucky, "What happened to it?"

Bucky smiled, "Skull awoke a Sleeper and the Commandos took it out along with half the mountain."

Skye laughed, "The Commandos did know to destroy stuff."

"Oh yeah."

"How do you know that much about them?"

"I was one of them."

"How does a Commando become the world's best assassin?"

"You didn't hear the story?"

"Kind of I know that Dr. Zola brain washed you."

"I was a little more than brain washed. He took away all my memories. I did not know my best friend when I saw him. I still have problems with my memories. Just this last night I had a nightmare memory and ended up hitting Steve."

She seemed to think about this. "How do you function?"

"By remembering Steve will help me. I had to go hid for a while but in the end I still needed my friend,"

Bucky saw tears in her eyes, "Skye what is going on? You look like you need to talk."

Steve walked down stairs, Bucky was talking to the young agent. Something seemed off about her, Bucky seemed to pick up on it too. The young women looked like she had been crying and Bucky seemed to be comforting her. Steve would wait he didn't want to bother either one of them.

"Skye is having a hard time," Coulson came up behind him.

"What happened, I heard about Agent Triplet, I am sorry."

"Thank you captain, Skye was in the accident the kill him. She also found her father and he...well he is not the man he could be and scares her. She now had powers that she can't seem to control and every time she gets upset...well things happen."

Steve gave Coulson a sad smile, "You know what I think he is the only person that can talk to her right now. He can't control the memories he is getting back and they come at all times day or night. Just before this mission he had one really bad episode and well his hand is not bruised because he felt like hitting something."

"But that has been fun." Coulson smiled.

"After thinking he was dead I will do anything I can to help him."

"He is lucky to have you."

"She is also lucky to have a team to help her, you might talk to Banner too. He might be able to give her some advice." Steve saw Bucky stand up, Skye was nodded to something he was saying, Coulson took this has a point they could walk in and did so.

"Remember to keep your friends close, they will give you the support you need if you let them." Bucky was saying.

"Thank you Sargent Barnes."

"Wow Skye you are being formal, that is shocking." Coulson smiled, "You hate chains of command."

Bucky smiled, "What is wrong with that. That man behind you never really listened to chains of command. That is how over 400 men got out of a hydra base."

Skye and Coulson looked at Steven, "Thanks Buck, in reality I was coming in after you, but could leave the other men there."

Bucky just smiled, "He also got a kiss from that mission."

"Okay you can stop now," Steve glared knowing where this was going.

Bucky was beaming, "But that didn't go as well as the mission."

"When are you going to let that die?" Steve playfully snapped.

"Never, she didn't try to shoot anyone else, just you."

"No everyone else just got punched."

Coulson and Skye exchanged looks, "Who are we talking about?" Coulson finally asked.

Bucky smiled as Steve gave him the look of death, "Agent Peggy Carter."

"Wait, you can Agent Carter where a thing?" Coulson asked.

"Yes, okay I loved and still love Peg okay." Steve glared at Bucky.

"Thank you for finally admitting it." Bucky said.

"Is this the Carter that Simmons is always talking about?" Skye asked.

"Yes," Coulson smiled, "I never knew her but she was something for everyone to look up too. I know Fury even respects her."

Steve smiled, "Respect for her just came naturally, she could take care of herself. Natasha and her would have loved each other."

"God we would have all been killed if they would have ever worked together. Hitler himself would have gave up, not to mention Red Skull."

"I think the only person I saw put Peggy her in place was Coronal Philips and even then she told him off." Steve smiled sadly remember all the times he watched those two go at it. Losing Peggy was still hard to swallow. Having Sharon helped but he didn't want Sharon to be a replacement. Sharon had hid that fact that she was Peggy's niece from him for a long time, not until Peggy's death did Steven learn the full truth.

"She sounds like someone that could have had a hard life." Skye said, "Women still have it hard today, I can only imagine what she went through during those days."

Bucky thought about that, "I almost remember Zola talking about the S.S.R. not giving her work after the war. It had something to do with Howard Stark but I never heard the whole story."

Coulson sat down, "Howard Stark was said to have hired her to clear his name and in doing so she was seen as a traitor in the eyes of the S.S.R. She was able to make a comeback and was trusted again but the files from that case are hard to find. I am sure I am missing important information."

"Well she would never had given up. I know she had a good life after the war. She had a beautiful family." Steve said smiling, "She married a soldier, I think he was part of the S.S.R. and had crossed the Commandos path at some point."

Bucky smiled, "Remember her and Dugan, those were fun nights."

"Okay, Buck, some people still think the Commandos as a role mold for kids, please let's not talk about those nights."

Skye looked sideways, "Really what happened?"

Bucky laughing, "Nothing that you are thinking of, but those two knew how to fight. The stories the told over camp fires were interesting. Dugan could make a simple marching story sound like a great Civil War battle and of course Peggy would call him out of his fiction part of the stories, which just lead to a fight."

"I would assume it is like out game nights use to be." Skye said looking at Coulson, "Before our little team was broken up by hydra."

"Yeah, I bet they were." Coulson looked at Skye, he knew she was still hurting from Ward's betrayal and wished he could help her.


	19. Chapter 19

Natasha sat looking at the computer screens, Skull had settled down and was not punching the cell wall anymore. She was glad the door had held, while she would not admit this to anyone he scared her. She had been taken off guard and now had bruises around her neck. She never got that close to death, well the hulk was the only other person to scare her. It was not like her to be scared of any person. The hulk, he was okay to fear, but this Red Skull was just a man. Steven could kill him if he wanted too.

The door opened behind her, her hand flew to her weapon. To her surprise Sam Wilson walked in with Bruce Banner. "Hey Natasha, on computer duty huh?" Sam said walking up to her and giving her a small hug.

"Hello Sam, Bruce." She nodded at both of them then looked back at the screens.

"So this is the man the hulk gets to scare?" Banner said moving closer.

"Yep, and don't under estimate him, he has already proven to be dangerous." Natasha covered her neck with her hands so they would not see the bruising.

Sam looked around, "Where is Steve?"

"He was helping Fury last I knew." Natasha pointed to the map on the wall, "I think they were down on the training room level."

"There is a whole floor for a training area?" Sam sounded really excited.

"Yep, go have fun."

Sam left the room leaving Natasha and Banner together. "So he did the nice art work on our neck huh?" Natasha nodded, "Well the hulk will make sure to hit him back for you." Natasha smiled. Bruce was a nice guy, it was hard to believe the hulk was part of him.

Steve sat in the training area, he and Bucky just went a few rounds. Bucky had been nervous as he wasn't sure that he would keep the Winter Soldier's training in check. But like Steve thought Bucky never hurt him, Bucky's heart was not as touched by the Winter Soldier as Bucky seems to think.

Bucky had gone to get a shower, they both needed some sleep too. Steve was just enjoying laying on the floor mat with the smell of sweat around him. Somehow this smell reminded him of home and the good old days.

Steve was thinking of those days when the door opened, as he sat up he saw Sam Wilson walk in. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Fury called Banner here, I just tagged along. I had hoped to catch you in New York but you just had to go and leave." Sam smiled.

"Good to see you to Sam."

"How are you Steve, I haven't heard from you in a while."

Before Steve could reply Bucky walking back in from the showers. "Hey Steve...Um hello."

Sam's eye grew wide, "Well that explains a lot."

Steve threw the towel that was next to him at Sam, "Bucky this is Sam Wilson, you might remember him from Washington."

"What you are going to introduce me?" Sam threw the towel back at Steve. "It is nice to see you Sargent Barnes."

Bucky nodded, so this was the man that Steve had been working with. Sam had been helping Steve find Bucky, but Bucky never thought he would meet him. Of course the embarrassment of their last meeting still bugged Bucky. "Yeah, I remember. I am sorry about your suit. I hope I did not hurt you."

Sam smiled, "Nah I am too tough for that. Oh Steve I have something for you. Sharon said the CIA is dropping the search for the Winter Soldier, she gave me the files before I left."

Bucky forgot about the CIA, "So they wanted to find me."

Sam nodded, "Yeah, it sounds like Sharon did a lot of work on the case."

Steve looked at Sam, "What makes you say that?"

"The files are all signed by her."

Steve frowned, she did tell him she was the one working the investigation on the Winter Soldier.

"I am taking it you didn't know this."

"She never told me, but that is not the first thing she has hid from me."

Sam nodded, "Did you know she is seeing a therapist at the CIA?"

Steve shook his head, why wasn't she talking to him? Was she angry about something, why did she have to talk to a therapist, why not talk to him? Bucky noticed how irritated Steve looked, "I wonder if the CIA is making her see this doctor. My case files scare me, I can only imagine what they might do to someone else if they are forced to read my work for days on end." Steve nodded but the concern stayed in his eyes. Was Sharon okay? He couldn't lose another women in his life.

"Anyways, how are things going here? If Fury needs the big green tank things have to going rough, and the Black Widow has some interesting decor on her neck. Steven, what did I tell you about not letting me in on the fun." Sam said throwing himself down on the mat, "Now fill me in."

Bucky smiled, it was nice to see that the Winter Solider thing did not bother Wilson. Bucky sat down next to Steve while Steve told Wilson about the mission they were just on.

So, the Red Skull is here? Sam said slowly, Steve nodded, So you just relax the man to created hydra is here and you are just working out? I will never understand you.

Steve looked at Sam, "Why?"

"Because you are not normal." Sam looked at Bucky, "Would you be okay with all this?"

" I am not, but I don't have his positive view of the warld." Bucky smiled, "Never have."

"So what is the plan?" Sam asked.

Steve shook his head, "I don't have one Fury does. Why do you do you think Banner was called in."

Sam frowned "He is not going to like this plan if it needs the hulk."

"Fury didn't tell him about Skull and that Skull is not taking?"

Sam shook his head, "We were not told anything."

Bucky was stunned, why would Fury hot tell Banner that he was after the hulk."Why would Fury do that? From what Steven has said Banner does not like that side of him."

Steve smiled , "That is Fury."

Bucky frowned, Fury didn't have a hard time using peoples dark side. Would he do the same thing to the Winter Soldier? Bucky wanted to forget that part of him, would Steve allow this? He didn't stop it earlier today. "Does he do this to everyone?"

Steve looked and saw the fear in his friends eyes. "He tries. But don't worry, the only reason I let him use you today was because you needed to see how far you have come,"

Bucky looked questioning, " And how far have I come?"

"A lot farther then you think. Two weeks ago you wouldn't have been able to handle this mission. Yet alone go back into the mindset of the Winter Soldier."

Sam smiled, "Steve is right, your eyes are combitly different."

Bucky gave a small smile, "Thanks, but how do I know Fury won+ use me?"

Steve frowned, "We don't, which worries me. He will try, I am sure. But when he tries you need to stand up and put up boundaries. "

Banner walked into the room. "Hey, so could someone tell me what is going on?"

Steve and Sam looked at each other, "You can Cap. Have fun."

Banner watched the skull move around his cell. Anger was almost blinding him, Fury knew Banner didn't agree to things like this. Heavens only knew the hulk would do to the Red Skull. After what happened with Ultron that last thing he wanted to risk was more peopel getting hurt.

Steve walked in, "You okay?"

Banner bowed his head, "No, all I can thing about is what happened when the little witch got into the hulks head."

Steve smiled, "That wasn't our falt. You did not ask for this, you need to come to terms with the hulk being part of you."

"Or what? I would rather but on a island thousands of miles away." Banner snapped.

"Well without S.H.I.E.L.D you wont have protection from interested parties."

"Is that why you have the Winter Soldier with you? So you can keep him protected?"

"Banner listen to me, Ultron took us all for a crazy lope. But we have to move on, with this registation act going into play we need to stand together." Steve put a hand on Banner's shoulder. "Keep you head up, with any luck, I can go in before you and get Schmidt to talk."

"You are going in?" Banner looked shocked, "I thought you tried?"

Steve looked down, looked down, "Um... not really. We just got into to a battle of egos."

Banner laughed, "Wow, I wish I had seen that."

Steve smiled, "No Thro and Tony's battles are so much better."

Schmidt walked around his small prison. Why had no one come yet? It will be the Captain that comes. He will try to get the information out of him, but Schmidt flownd, he really didn't have information to give. He had been in contact with Strucker a few months back and was told to wait until things were ready. There had been no contact sense then until the path to earth light up again. The only other times he rembmered from all the years away, were terrorifing even for him. His brain seemed to have blocked out some of the information. But he had this feeling that the earth was under a threat from some out side force that was laughing and how unnoticed he has been.

"So you are going to try to talk to him?" Bucky asked.

"Yes, Banner does not want to turn and I can't blame him Ultron and his acts made all of us rethink about our selves. Besides, Schmidt wont talk if he is dead."

Sam looked around, "What do you need us to do?"

Steve smiled, "Sam I think you are spending to much time around me. I need you and Tasha to keep Fury away from over here. At least until I can get Schmidt to talk, them he can come over."

Bucky walked around to the computers, "What do I need to do?"

"I need you to make sure the computers are recording everything, if he does talk then we need all the information he can give."

"Why is it so importatin?"

Steve looked at Bucky, "Something we didn't tell you, Ultron killed Strucker. So someone brought Schmidt back but we don't know who?"

Steve didn't wait for replies, Sam went and got Natashia, Steve lead Bucky to the computer and made sure he knew what to do.

Schmidt walked the captain walk down the stairs, "I knew you would come."

Steve smiled, "Well I guess people know me to well."

"Why did it take so long?"

"The director has other plans, but I don't think they would work with you, so before he gives it a go, I want to see if you would talk."

Schmidt watched the captain, well if the director had different plans it was not like the captain not to follow orders, if he acting out of order maybe things would be better to talk.

"When was the last time you had any contact with Strucker?"

Schmidt thought about this, something us up. "Why?"

"Please use tell me."

"Over a few months ago is the best guess, time is not the same some places as on earth."

Steve thought about this, it has been close to six months ago sent ultron tried to take over. "Could it be closeing to six months ago?"

Schmidt though about this, "Maybe but how would you know that?"

Steve frowned and pulled out the tablet with the picture of Strucker dead in his cell with ultrons message next to him. Schmidt use shook his head. "One your people did this?"

"Oh God no. This was a message from and enemy. But he didn't like Strucker any more then we did. I know there is a bigger game going on out there. I am really hoping you can give us some insight."

"I thought you know some gods?" Schmidt jabbed.

"I do but they didn't leave a phone number so right now we need the information you have."

Schmidt sighed, "It is strange place out there captain. I am sorry but I must have seen some thing that were truely terrorifing as I only have small memeories."

"We can start there."

Schmidt changed in his seat, "Fine, I kind of remember a dark place, there was no sun, the plante was strange as well. A huge man in a chair as watching everything going on around him, he was asking about some stones.

Steve held up his hand, "Infinidy stones?"

Schmidt looked supprised, "Yes, how did you know."

"The god I know mentioned them. Did you happen to hear his name?"

Schmidt thought, there was nothing, "No, I never heard a name."

Fury came down, "Captain how dare you go behind my back, I told you Banner would be sent in."

Steve was looking at the Skull, "Are you postivie you didn't hear a name?"

"Sorry but yes, I can't remember any name."

"What name...What is going on?" Fury yellled.

"Is Thor on earth right now?"

"I don't think so, he left after the whole ultron thing and hasn't been back. Why?"

Fury frown, "So these stones are what?"

"Thro called them infinity stones. They are a power stone from what I have been able to find on them." Steve said. Everyone was sitting in a large mission room, even skull was there.

Bucky thought about this he had remember something about them but didn't know what. "I think hydra had known about them for awhile, I remember hearing something about infinity stones or power stones but hydra was good a hiding things from me."

Coulson looked around, "Thor may not be here but there is another Asgaden here on earth, he has been hiding here for thousands of years, he might be willing to help us. My team helped him some time ago."

Fury nodded, "Find him, see if he knows anything or is willing to come in. Steve talk to Stark see if he has a way to get a hold of Thor."

Steve nodded and stood up he walked out of the room Bucky and Schmidt were close behind.

"Why are you following us?" Bucky snapped.

"I am not sure but I know you too and can trust your actions, not the rest of the group in that room."

Bucky glared at him, Steve opened the door to the computer room. "Why did you come here? Aren't you going to call Stark?"

Steve laughed, "Stark doesn't answer his phone."

"So" Schmit said, "your name is Steve?"

"Right I forgot how well we kept that a secert during the war." Steve smiled, "Yes my name is Steven."

"How often does Fury actually use your name?" Bucky laughed.

"Only when he is angrey with me."

Bucky watch Steve type something on the computer. "How do you do this, keep up over 70 years work of tech?"

"It is not easy, but I had a Stark looking over my shoulder so I really need to learn it."

Bucky smiled, "True."

Schmidt watched the two friends talk, now he understood Zola's irony and mistake. "Did Zola really think he could keep you under his control and that your friend would not break the memory blocks?"

Bucky thought about it, "He thought Steve was dead, and I don't know how many people really knew who I was."

"Well Price didn't, or I don't think he would have sent you to kill me."

"Well he did hold it off for a long time."

"He sent you to my appartment to kill the director." Steve stated planly.

"Okay he wasn't the smartes person. Maybe he thought you were gone."

"Maybe," Steve was still working on the computer, "Oh come on Tony really?"

Banner walked in, "He redo the firewall on the tower?"

"Yes, and everyone knows better then to call him, and Pepper is out of town for awhile. So I can't call her."

Schmidt thought about this, "Who is she?"

"She runs his company."

Banner pushed Steves chair aside, "Let me have a go. I am still quit angry with him."

"We might want to leave the room." Steve joked.


	20. Chapter 20

Tony would not get back to the two avengers. It took days just to get a hold of Pepper. But know the group was wait to hear from Coulson sense getting a hold of Thor was not going to happen. Fury was not in a good mood and everyone had just got the news the Congress was talking about the registation act being a law.

"I can't believe this. Who is their right mind would want people's personal identities public knowledge? It will just put their friends and families at risk of being attaked. They might as well give the hero's to their enemies right now and makes things even easier." Steven stood up and throw what was left of his beer in the trash.

Everyone was testy the last few days. Steve was not happy about the new act. Banner had disappeared again, which upset Tasha. Bucky was trying to make her smile, but Steve wasn't having anything.

Steve had Schmidt following him around, and to make things worse Tony Stark was talking to Congress trying to stop a law that was his fault. After S.H.I.E.D's fall and Ultron the government had, had enough!

Bucky wasn't sure what to do. Zemo knew who Captain America if Steve had family alive they would have been taken and killed. So he understood Steve's view, besides it would mean the Winter Soldier's story would get out. Russia would come after him as they always saw him as theirs.

Sam wasn't happy either. His view was the same as Steve's . No but the Skull seemed happy about the act.

"Bad news." Fury walked in, ''The act looks like it will pass. t''The act looks like it will pass. The hulk just took out a small town, and some 'inhumans' just caused some problems. The president is not happy"

The room sat in silence, "So if anyone wants a family they have to leave their jib should this pass?" Sam asked.

Fury frowned, "Or know some good hiding spots for their family."

Bucky walked outside. Steve was looking out into the distence, "You okay?"

Steve shook his head, "This act is going to cause problems. I wont agree to it."

"Steve, I can't chose sides on this. They were talking about some of the events that made the governement come up with the act. Some of the things were done by me, or me as the Winter Soldier. This act is partly my fault. But please promise me you wont do something stubid."

"I am not going to register, Buck, sorry but I can't agree with this."

"What are you going to do, go underground?"

"If I have too."

"Just remember your promise to Eurskine, you have to stay who you are."

"I am not going to change who I am, I would never have agreed to this."

"Fury thinks that act will be passed soon, what are you planning to do."

"Don't worry about it Buck, if they pass this act you will need to disapper or hydra and Russia will be after you. It is things like this that the government doesn't understand."

"I know, I can disappear again. That is not the problem. I am worried about what you will do."

Steve smiled, "Don't be."

Behind them opened a door, Stark walked through it. "Sorry, I have been unreachable. I hate politicans."

"You need to go talk to Schmidt, he has information that we need to get to Thor." Steve stood up.

Stark nodded, "Steve, how do you feel about this act that they are going to pass?"

"I wont argee to it Stark, it will put to many people in danger."

"You know you are the first person the government will come to right. They will hope that you will set the example because your Captain America?"

"Then they will be disappointed. I am headed home for a few days. If you need me call me."


End file.
